Memories
by Jewelbaby
Summary: COMPLETE. Tony remembers his and Abby's life throuhg Dating Engagement their wedding and even their Daughter's birth. while setting be her comatose body.
1. Default Chapter

**MEMORIES**

Tony sat at the hospital bed staring at the figure laying before him. Abby Dinozzo lay on the bed on a ventilator. 2 days ago she came in with multiple gun shot wounds to her stomach. Tony couldn't bare leaving her.

"God Abby. Don't leave us. Don't leave me and Sierra. We need you." Tony said through choked sobs. Tony could remember the day they had started going out.

**5 YEARS AGO NCIS**

Tony came out of the elevator to see Abby sitting at her desk talking with McGee. "Probie Gibbs is looking for that server connection he sent you to get an hour ago." Tony said.

McGee nodded. "Going now." McGee said leaving for the elevator.

Abby smirked. "Gibbs isn't looking for that Server is he?" Abby asked.

Tony shook her head. "No. But hey I wanted to see if Probie would run." Tony said innocently.

Abby rolled her eyes. "So what brings you down here?" Abby asked looking in the microscope.

"Cause I thought you mite want to accompany me to see the new Sci fi movie." Tony said.

Abby looked at him. "Dinozzo you asking me out?" Abby asked.

Tony smiled self-consciously. "Are you accepting?" Tony asked.

Abby thought about it for a while. "Yeah. What time should I be ready?" Abby asked.

Tony smiled. "7. Nothing fancy." Tony said.

Abby nodded. "K. See you then." Abby said Tony smiled leaving the lab to go back to work. Before Gibbs really did get pissed at him.

That evening proved wonderful for a date. No cases came in. And Tony was actually glad so. Tony pulled up to Abby's apartment building and took a deep breath. "Alright Dinozzo you can do this." Tony said to himself. Tony walked to her door and knocked. Abby opened her door. Tony nearly fell over in amazement.

"My god Abby you look beautiful." Tony said. Abby wore a pair of tight black jeans. A knit black v neck sweater with a Shaw over it. A gold necklace was hanging from her neck as well.

"You clean up quite well your self Tony. Shall we?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "Sure. Madame." Tony said holding out his arm. Abby took it and allowed him to walk her to his car. Which as she knew was a jeep that he bought after his Mustang was stolen and then wrecked. Tony thought it best to get a sensible car after that.

The movie theater was not packed for a Friday night. But then again this was a sci fi and not many people liked Sci fi. Abby and Tony sat in the middle of the theater and kept their eyes on the movie. When Tony glanced over at Abby his heart did a flip flop. _"No Dinozzo this is Abby. The lab rat. Gibbs would shoot you."_ Tony told himself. He nearly jumped when her hand grabbed his. Tony looked over to see Abby looking at him smiling. Tony just smiled back at her.

When the Movie ended Tony and Abby got up and walked out of the theater into the main mall. "Want to get some Ice cream or something?" Abby asked.

Tony smiled. 'Sure. I know of this ice cream place not far from the office that has a good sundae." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "Cool. Lead the way." Abby said grabbing hold of Tony's hand. Tony smiled and drove the 10 miles to the ice cream shop. Once they had their sundaes Tony and Abby started in on conversation.

"So. How did you like the movie?" Tony asked.

Abby smiled. "I liked it. Thank you for asking me to come." Abby said.

Tony nodded. "Hey I knew you would like it. Besides all the other girls I go out with would have screamed at the alien parts." Tony said smiling.

Abby smirked. "All the girls you go out with would have ran when they found out how twisted you are." Abby said.

Tony put his hand to his heart. "That hurt." Tony said.

Abby laughed. "Aww did I hurt Tony's feelings." Abby asked mockingly.

Tony just smiled. "Nah. Tough skin." Tony said.

At that time his cell phone rang. "Arrrgghhh." Tony said snatching it off his belt. "Dinozzo." He said into it.

"Yeah Boss. Yeah I'll be there in twenty." Tony said. Abby looked down and knew that Gibbs needed Tony.

"Yeah no problem. I'll call em on my way in. K." Tony said hanging up.

"2 10 year old went missing. We're needed." Tony said getting up and taking their stuff the trash can. Abby followed him to the car.

"Want me to take you to your apartment?" Tony asked.

Abby shook her head. "I want you to take me to the lab" Abby said.

Tony nodded. "Sure you want to be seen with me. I mean your image mite be tarnished if you're caught sneaking in with Tony Dinozzo." Tony said.

Abby rolled her eyes. "What my good girl image. Please. Let them think what they want." Abby said. Tony smiled that was why he liked her. Abby did stuff her own way and to hell with what everyone else thought.

"Abby?" Tony asked.

Abby looked at him. "Yeah?" Abby asked.

Tony glanced at her quickly. "Is there a chance I can kiss you?" Tony asked.

Abby smiled. "A very good chance. Come here Tony." Abby said and leaned in to kiss Tony Dinozzo. Tony deepened the kiss.

"Tony I don't want to be another notch on your belt of women." Abby said.

Tony smiled. "Your not. That belt went out the window when you said yes to go out with me tonight." Tony said running a thumb over her cheek.

Abby smiled. "Good." Abby said. Tony smiled and started the car.

**PRESENT**

Tony smiled nothing at that time could have stopped them. But then again they had both been wrong about a lot of things. Tony was brought out of his thought when someone cleared their throats.

"Anthony. Come on boy you need to go home and sleep." Ducky told him.

Tony shook his head. "No. I ain't leaving her side Ducky." Tony said.

Gibbs stepped in. "Go home Dinozzo. You're no good to Abby if you're in the bed next to her." Gibbs told him.

Tony shook his head. "I can't I don't want to miss if she wakes up." Tony said.

Ducky nodded. "I'll stay. I'll call if she wakes up. Go home and see Sierra she misses her daddy." Ducky said. Tony smiled the other bright spot in his life. Sierra Caitlin Dinozzo. His and Abby's 2 and ½ year old daughter.

"Ok. Call my cell." Tony said. Tony leaned over Abby and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going home. But I'll be back as soon as our bosses will let me." Tony said kissing her again.

TBC


	2. chapt 2

CHAPT 2

**DINOZZO RESIDENCE**

Tony stepped into the house him and Abby bought a week before they were married. It was their home. Tony walked through the living room and into the adjoining bedroom where they had put Sierra's crib and now princess bed. Kate Todd was sitting next to the little girls bed just watching her sleep. "She been good?" Tony asked.

Kate looked at him and smiled. "A perfect angel. She asked where Mommy was." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "I'll tell her tomorrow." Tony said looking at his baby girl. Sierra had hazel eyes and golden brown hair. She had Abby's spunk and Tony's attitude. A perfect match for them.

Kate smiled. "Any change?" Kate asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. Ducky and Gibbs just about shooed me out." Tony said walking over to Sierra's bed. He leaned down and nuzzled her head before he kissed her and walked out with Kate.

Once out in the living room Kate turned to him. "You want something to eat?" She asked.

Tony shook his head. "Go home to Gerald. I'll be fine." Tony said.

Kate looked down. "Ok. Call me if you need me. And I mean anything." Kate said.

Tony smirked. "Will do." Tony said walking her to the door.

When she turned to him Tony smiled. "Tony she will wake up." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "I know. Thank you for staying with our girl." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "She's like a daughter to me. It was my pleasure." Kate said. Kate turned and walked out to her car leaving Tony standing in the doorway. Tony turned and went back inside and flopped on the couch. He smiled at the image of when him and Abby thought they were keeping their relationship a secret.

**5 YEARS AGO**

Tony and Abby had went on a date the previous Friday night. Dinner and a movie. Tony didn't want to tell their co workers they were dating. Abby didn't mind. As she put it. "It's our little secret." Tony smirked at the thought which caused Kate to look at him. "What are you doing Dinozzo?" Kate asked cautiously. Tony smiled his innocent smile. "Thinking of my date last night Kate. Why what are you doing. Thinking of me?" Tony asked. Kate rolled her eyes. "No." Kate said. Tony smirked and looked back to his computer when he seen an Instant message from Abby. "Hey. Wanted to see if we are still on for tonight." Abby asked. Tony smiled. "Of course. If no new cases come up we'll go see that movie." Tony said. He noticed Kate watching him. "Cool. Lunch?" Abby asked. "We'll see. Boss is coming better look busy." Tony said flipping his sound off. "Hey boss." Tony said. Gibbs rushed in and snagged keys to one of the sedans out of his drawer and through em to Tony. "Tony get the car ready we have to go to Richmond. Dead sailor on the side of the road." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and snagged his back pack. "Guess I won't be having Lunch." Tony mumbled walking to the elevator. Kate who was still at her desk smiled sweetly at him. "Say something Tony?" Kate asked. Tony grumbled. "No." And moved on to the elevator.

**LUNCH TIME**

Tony Kate and Gibbs came into Abby's lab and brought in a couple of boxes worth of evidence. "Ohh is it my birthday?" Abby asked taking the box Tony was holding. Their hands brushing ever so slightly.

"Yeah. This is from Lauren Jamison's house. How long will it take to run DNA on all of this?" Gibbs asked.

Abby looked at the boxes. "I'll bring my findings to you." Abby said.

Gibbs nodded. "Ok. Let's go see what Ducky has for us." Gibbs said moving back to the elevator. Kate watched Tony smile at Abby and walk out behind Gibbs. She also noticed Abby's smile. Maybe she was wrong about Tony.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Abby came back into the bull pen carrying her findings. She handed it to Gibbs. "Lauren Jamison's sheets. Semen found is not found in CODIS or AFIX. But it was found to be a Petty Officer Harold Jamen's." Abby said.

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Abs." Gibbs said. Abby smiled at Tony and went to go back to her lab when Gibbs called.

"Abby come here for a minute." Gibbs said.

Abby walked back in. "Yeah boss man?" Abby asked.

Gibbs pointed to Tony. "If you hurt her." Gibbs said pointing to Abby. "I kill you." Gibbs said in his supervisor tone.

Kate looked at him shocked. "How did you know they were dating?" Kate asked.

Gibbs smirked his trademark smirk. "Dinozzo hasn't talked about his latest girls. And Abby has been smiling at him an awful lot." Gibbs said. Kate narrowed her eyes at Gibbs.

"And here I thought you were a profiler Agent Todd." Tony mocked her.

Kate then glared at Tony. "Funny Dinozzo. And to back up Gibbs. Hurt Abby and you won't be producing any kids in the near future." Kate said.

Tony winced. "Good thing I don't plan on hurting her." Tony said.

Abby just smiled. "How long did you know Gibbs?" Abby asked.

Gibbs looked at her. "About 3 months." Gibbs said.

Abby shook her head. "But that's about as long as we've been going out." Abby said.

Gibbs just smirked. "Here's a good idea if you want to keep your relationship a secret don't ride in together." Gibbs said getting up and going to the elevator leaving all 3 of his team members gaping at him.

**PRESENT**

Tony smirked to himself. Gibbs always knew when his team was up to something. Tony laid out on the couch. He was startled when little hands touched him. He looked over to see Sierra staring at him. "Hey baby." Tony said.

Sierra just stood there sucking on her thumb. "Where's mommy?" She asked.

Tony swallowed. "Mommy had to work." Tony lied.

Sierra looked at him. "Can I lay with you?" She asked.

Tony couldn't deny her that. "Sure sweetie. Come up here with Daddy." Tony said picking her up and placing her up near his head.

"I love you daddy." She said falling back into sleep.

Tony had to swallow his emotions and kiss her head. "Daddy loves you to. So does Mommy." Tony said watching their daughter.

TBC


	3. Chapt 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE. Thank you for the reviews. They make writing so much more pleasurable. Please keep them coming.

CHAPT 3

**PRESENT**

Tony awoke to hear faint crying sound. Tony looked over to Sierra tossing on the couch beside him. When she opened her eyes tears were running down her cheeks. "What's wrong with my baby girl?" Tony asked pulling Sierra into his lap.

"I had a bad dream." Sierra said.

Tony smiled and kissed her head. "How about me and you go get into Mommy and Daddy's bed. You can have mommy's side." Tony said. Sierra nodded. Tony nodded and scooped her up and carried her into his and Abby's bedroom. Tony placed Sierra on the bed and smiled down at her.

"Stay with me Daddy." Sierra said.

Tony smiled. "I'm just gonna turn the light off." Tony said flipping the switch at the door and going back to sit with his daughter. "I love you." Tony said kissing her forehead and watching her drift back into sleep.

"Daddy? Can we go see Mommy tomorrow?" Sierra asked.

Tony looked at her fearful. "We'll see." Tony said running his hand over her back.

"Can I tell you something Daddy?" Sierra asked.

Tony nodded. "Sure can princess." Tony said.

Sierra crawled into Tony's lap. "In my dream Mommy was dead but she told me to be a brave girl. And told me that you would need me to behave. She also told me not to give up hope." Sierra said.

Tony smiled. "Mommy was right. But baby mommy ain't gonna die." Tony said.

Sierra looked at him with her green eyes. "Daddy aunt Katie told me what happened to mommy." Sierra said in her 2 year old voice.

Tony shook his head. "Well don't worry Mommy is strong. She's been married to daddy for 3 years." Tony said.

Sierra giggled. "If we can't go see mommy can I at least go to see Aunt Katie and Gandpa Gibbs and Ducky." Sierra asked.

Tony smiled. 'We'll see. Get some sleep. Daddy will come back in a while." Tony said moving Sierra to the bed and covering her up. Tony walked back out to the living room and sat down on the couch. He thought about the time that Abby stayed with him for 3 days straight after working 2 shifts to find out what he and Kate had been inhaled with.

**4 YEARS AGO**

Tony had inhaled the Y Pestis. Kate hadn't but that didn't mean she wouldn't stay by him. When the doctor had come to take Tony's blood pressure and temperature the nurse came in with Kate behind her. "How is he doing?" Kate asked when Tony had a coughing fit. Kate winced.

"He's still suffering from the damage to his lungs." The doctor said.

Kate nodded. "K." Kate said letting the doctor finish his exam.

When he left Kate held onto Tony's hand. "You gotta fight this Tony. Don't make me you hurt you cause I have to hold a sobbing Abby." Kate said.

Tony looked at her. "Abby?" Tony asked.

Kate nodded. "You know your. Well I don't know what she is to you." Kate said.

Tony laid back after coughing and breathing shallowly. "Girlfriend." Tony said.

Kate looked at him. "That serious?" Kate asked.

Tony nodded. "Serious enough that I went to meet her parents last week." Tony said.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Really and what did the parents think?" Kate asked. Tony smiled over at her.

"Father thought I was too Italian. Mom loved me." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "Her father is smart." Kate said.

Tony looked at her hurt. "Kate that hurt. I do have a heart." Tony said.

Kate smirked. "You just don't use it often." Kate said. Tony nodded and started coughing violently. Kate came to his side and helped him sit up and rubbed his back.

"I want to go home." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "I know. But you'll be better soon." Kate said.

**5 HOURS LATER**

Gibbs had came in and told Kate to go home. Gibbs now sat with Tony and watched over him he was startled when Ducky ushered a silent Abby into the isolation room. "Abby?" Gibbs asked.

Abby held her hand up. "I needed to come see him." Abby said. Gibbs relented and walked with Ducky out to the observation room. Abby walked to Tony's bed and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Tony stirred a little. "Abby?" Tony asked.

Abby smiled. "Yeah. Here you've been giving Kate a hard time." Abby said.

Tony smiled weakly. "Gotta keep her on her toes. I infected her." Tony said.

Abby ran her hand through his hair. "Kate told you that so you would think it and let her stay. She didn't want you to go through this alone." Abby said quietly.

Tony looked at her. "Well I'll have to thank her." Tony said. Abby nodded and was about say something when Tony started coughing Abby helped him up and he leaned into her and cough some more violent coughs. When he was done Abby helped him lay back down.

"I'm gonna go and let you rest for the night. I'll be back in the morning." Abby said.

Tony gripped her hand. "I love you." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "I love you too. Get some rest." Abby said kissing his head and walking out of the isolation into the observation.

She looked at Gibbs. "Is he even getting better?" Abby asked.

Gibbs sighed. "I hope so. I told him he would not die." Gibbs said.

Abby nodded and stared back to Tony. "He has to make it. I can't lose him." Abby said.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug. "We'll make sure he stays with us. Go home get some sleep. I'll call if anything changes." Gibbs said. Abby nodded and left.

**3 DAY LATER**

Tony was moved into a private room the next day and was told he would be kept for about 3 days. Tony was surprised the 3rd day when he woke to find Abby laid out on the uncomfortable couch. Tony smiled yeah this woman was bound to be in love with him. Tony coughed and Abby woke up and smiled at him. "How'd you sleep?" Abby asked.

Tony grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Fine. Probably better than you. You didn't have to stay." Tony said. Abby and Tony jumped a little when Gibbs voice came in.

"I tried telling her that but she insisted on staying." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled at Abby. "Shoulda listened to the boss." Tony said.

Gibbs smiled. 'For once Dinozzo is right." Gibbs said.

Abby smiled. "He was right about a lot of things." Abby said. Tony squeezed her hand and looked at it. Yeah he could honestly say he would put a ring on her finger in the near future.

**PRESENT.**

Tony was pulled from his thoughts when the phone rang. He scrambled to pick it up so it wouldn't wake Sierra. "Hello?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Dinozzo. Hi this is Jane from Bethesda. Your wife has woken up. A Mr. Gibbs told me to call you if she did." The woman said.

Tony jumped up. "Thank you. I'll be done there in 20 minutes." Tony said hanging up. Tony ran into his room and picked up a sleeping Sierra and put her into the car. He pulled his cell out and dialed Gibbs number.

"Gibbs." Came the bark.

"Hey Abby's awake. I'm heading to Bethesda can you meet me there I need someone to sit with Sierra so I can go in and see her." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Sure can. Be there in 20." Gibbs said.

Tony hung up and whispered. "Hold on for us Abby. Just hold on for us." Tony said and drove.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt 4

**PRESENT**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL.**

Tony rushed into the hospital carrying and sleeping Sierra in his arms. Gibbs Ducky and Kate were in the waiting area already. "They let any of you back to see her?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. 'No." Gibbs said reaching for Sierra. Sierra made a fuss.

"Come here Si." Gibbs said taking the 2 year old into his arms. Sierra put her head on Gibbs's shoulder and went back to sleep.

Kate hugged Tony. "Go see her." Kate said.

Tony nodded and walked to the nurse's desk. "Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes my Abigail Dinozzo I was called and told she has woken up?" Tony asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes are you Anthony Dinozzo?" The nurse asked.

Tony nodded. "Yes." Tony said.

The nurse smiled. "If you'll come through those doors and follow me I'll take you to your wife." The nurse said buzzing him through. Tony followed the nurse into one of the ICU rooms. There his Abby laid still hooked up to the machines but her eyes were looking back at him. Tony walked over to the bed and brought there hands together.

"Hey beautiful." Tony said. Abby's eyes twinkled when she seen Tony.

"I'm so glad to see those eyes. Do you know what all of us have been through with you being shot and not waking up?" Tony asked. Abby smiled around the breathing tube.

Tony just stared at her. "God Abby I thought about losing you and just about died myself." Tony said. Abby squeezed his hand.

Tony noticed her fighting sleep. "Baby go on back to sleep. Your body needs it." Tony said rubbing his thumb over Abby's hand and watched her eyes close. Tony sighed and went back out to the waiting room.

Kate hopped up. "How is she?" Kate asked.

Tony smiled. "She smiled. And she's awake." Tony said smiling bigger.

Kate hugged him. "Oh this is such good news." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "You guys go home and get some rest. I'm gonna stay here just in case something happens." Tony said.

Kate nodded. "I'll take Sierra to me and Gerald's house." Kate said.

Tony smiled and took his daughter from Gibbs. "Come here Baby. Listen Daddy is gonna stay here and you're gonna go and see Uncle Gerald ok?" Tony asked.

Sierra nodded. "K Daddy. Kiss mommy for me?" Sierra said.

Tony nodded. "Will do. G'night baby." Tony said kissing her head and passing her to Kate.

Gibbs tapped his shoulder. "Call if there is any change." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "I will. G'night guys." Tony said watching the trio load the elevator and leave the waiting area. Tony sat down and remembered the night that hisdad showed up unexpectedly and met Abby.

**4 YEARS AGO**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Kate and Tony were working on reports. Gibbs was out of the office and McGee was in MTAC. A man about 60 came in front of Kate's desk and Kate smiled. "Can I help you?" Kate asked causing Tony to look up. He knew this man.

"Yes I'm Vincent Dinozzo and I am here to speak to Anthony." Vincent said.

Tony stood up and looked at Vincent. "I am right here." Tony said.

Vincent turned to him and smiled. "Son. Good to see you." Vincent said.

Tony nodded. "Good to see you. Whatcha need dad?" Tony asked.

Vincent sighed. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" Vincent asked. Tony noticed Gibbs coming into the bull pen eyeing the man that stood before him.

Tony cleared his throat. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs meet Vincent Dinozzo my father." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Mr. Dinozzo. Nice to meet you." Gibbs said shaking the man's hand.

Vincent nodded. "Glad to see you kept my boy in his place." Vincent said.

Gibbs smirked a little. "Well it is hard." Gibbs said.

Tony stepped in. "Gibbs can I take an early lunch?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Sure. I'll page you if we get a call. Nice to meet you Mr. Dinozzo." Gibbs said retreating to his desk. Tony nodded and motioned for his dad to follow him out.

**LOCAL RESTAURANT.**

Tony and Vincent had ordered their lunch and were now sitting waiting on their meals when Vincent spoke. "Anthony it has come to my attention that you're seeing someone. When do your mother and I get to meet this lady?" Vincent asked.

Tony cleared his throat. "After lunch if you like you can come back and I'll introduce you to her. But Dad I'm warning one remark about her not being good enough. I don't want to hear it." Tony said.

Vincent nodded. "You have my word." Vincent said.

Tony nodded. "Ok." Tony said. And the rest of lunch was spent talking about the family.

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

Abby was listening to her cd loud when all of the sudden it was turned off. "Gibbs!" Abby whined.

"Not Gibbs." Tony said behind her and making her jump.

"Oh you. Why'd you turn my music down?" Abby asked and hugged him. Tony smiled and nodded his head at his dad.

"Oh sorry sir didn't know anyone was in my lab." Abby said embarrassed.

Vincent nodded. "No problem." Vincent said.

Tony cleared his throat. "Abigail Sciuto meet my father Vincent Dinozzo. Dad meet Abby." Tony said placing his hand on Abby's shoulder.

Vincent nodded. "Nice to meet you Miss Sciuto." Vincent said.

Abby smiled. "Same here Mr. Dinozzo." Abby said.

Just then the elevator opened to reveal Kate and Gibbs. "Abby got that blood pattern yet?" Gibbs asked. Abby nodded and turned to her computer and typed in letters and numbers. Tony noticed that his dad had the look he got when he was disappointed in Tony.

"Gibbs I'm gonna walk my dad out. I'll be back." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at him and nodded. "Come back here tho." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Come on dad." Tony said walking to the elevator.

When they were in the elevator Tony turned to his father. "Don't say it. I know your disappointed in me. And know what? I don't care. I love Abby." Tony said.

Vincent sighed. "You could do better. She's a gothic kid." Vincent said.

Tony just shook his head. 'Who's IQ is better than yours and mine combined" Tony said without hesitation.

"You could've had better." Vincent said.

Tony shook his head again. "You don't get it. I don't want better. I want Abby." Tony said when the elevator opened.

Tony walked Vincent through the front Lobby and out into the sun light. "Dad you know if you hate me and my life so much don't come back to my place of business." Tony said.

Vincent just shook his head. "I don't hate you. I hate your taste in women." Vincent said.

Tony nodded. "Don't call me ever again." Tony said and left him standing there.

**ABBY'S LAB**

Abby had just gotten through explaining to Gibbs the blood pattern when the elevator opened to reveal a still furious Tony. Gibbs turned and glanced back to the plasma screen. "Kate find our victim's Girlfriend." Gibbs said.

He then turned to Tony. "Your dad leave?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah." Tony said coming to stand beside Abby. Abby noticed and smiled sweetly.

"Maybe he can have lunch with you again." Kate said.

Tony shook his head. "Not likely gonna happen." Tony said.

Abby looked down she knew why. "He didn't care for the Goth. look huh?" Abby asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. Doesn't matter tho." Tony said.

Gibbs smirked. "Why's that Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony pulled Abby into his arms. 'Cause I love Abby to much to care." Tony said leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

Abby smiled. "Yay me." Abby said earning laughter from everyone.

**PRESENT**

Tony was startled when someone sat down beside him. He turned to see Tim McGee sitting beside him. "Whatcha doing here McGee?" Tony asked.

Tim smiled. "Came to keep you company. Figured you could use it,." Tim said. Tony smiled over the past 3 years Tim had become Tony's brother. He was his best man and was one of Sierra' God fathers.

"Thanks." Tony said knocking his hand against Tim's.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTES 1: Just a warning I screwed up. I forgot to add the episode Chained into this story. So it will be later in the story.

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL ICU WAITING ROOM**

**JUNE- 13TH -2005.**

Tony and McGee were watching something on the overhead tv. Neither really talking. McGee spoke finally. "Sierra ask where Abby is?" Tim asked.

Tony nodded. "Last night she had a nightmare and slept with me." Tony said.

Tim smiled. "She changed you Tony. Her and Abby." Tim said.

Tony smiled softly. "I sat here thinking of what would happen if Abby didn't wake up. I wouldn't wanna live." Tony admitted.

Tim nodded. "She feels the same thing." Tim said.

Tony smiled. "Gibbs and Ducky will probably come by in a while." Tony said.

Tim nodded. "I'm gonna go and change for work. You call if you need anything Tony." Tim said.

Tony smiled. "Will do." Tony said and watched Tim get on the elevator. He sighed and sat down looking on his left ring finger where his gold wedding band was. Tony smiled when he remembered how he proposed.

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

**OCTOBER- 25TH -2002**

Tony came into the lab to see Gibbs and Kate already there. Tony sighed and walked over to listen to rest of what Abby was saying. When Abby noticed him there she smiled. "Hey." She said.

Tony smiled. "Hey. Gibbs Nelson's father is here wants to talk to you." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "K. Thanks Abs." Gibbs said heading for the elevator.

Kate looked after him. "Um were we supposed to follow?" Kate asked.

Tony shrugged. "I'm not unless he calls." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "I'll go see if McGee found anything on the brother." Kate said leaving.

Tony smirked. "So we still on for tonight?" Tony asked.

Abby nodded. "7 still the time?" Abby asked moving her mouse around.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I'll meet you in the bull pen. Or do you want me to pick you up at your house?" Tony asked.

Abby smiled. "Here is fine. Go see what Gibbs wants." Abby said.

Tony nodded and was about to go to the elevator when he decided to stop. "Oh but I must have something." Tony said.

Abby looked at him. "And what is that?" Abby asked.

Tony leaned over and kissed her. "My kiss of course. A leading lady must always kiss the lady man before he leaves the scene." Tony said.

Abby laughed. "Ok. Good thing I love you." Abby said. Tony smirked and kissed her once again. They were interrupted by Abby's phone ringing.

Abby hit the speaker button. "Yes?" Abby asked.

"Tell Dinozzo to get his ass up here Now." Gibbs barked.

Abby smirked. "K. He's coming." Abby said and hung up.

Tony sighed. "Guess I better go. Before Gibbs decides to come chew my ass out." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you later." Abby said watching Tony walk to the elevator.

**NCIS**

**OCTOBER- 27TH -2002 Abby's birthday**

Tony had planned a big dinner for Abby. But before they could get out Gibbs wanted them t come through the bull pen. So here they were Abby was sitting at Tony's desk Tony had pulled a chair up to the opposite side of his desk for her. Kate had rolled her chair over to sit in front of Abby. "Ok here's the gift." Kate said.

Abby opened the gift and smiled. "Aww. So when do we get to go?" Abby asked.

Kate smirked. "Next weekend. The spa said that the reservation is refundable. I made sure." Kate said.

Abby nodded. "Cool." Abby said.

After all the gifts were given Abby smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Tony received an Instant message from Kate. "Did you get her anything?" She asked. Tony nodded and pulled out a card.

"Abby here you go." Tony handed her the card. Abby opened it and smiled. She read the card and smiled. But wasn't expecting the Ps. part.

"Ps. Do me the honor of becoming my wife. Marry me?" Abby looked to Tony who smiled at her.

"Well Abby what's your answer?" Tony asked.

Abby smiled. "Yes." Abby said. Tony smiled even wider and leaned over the desk and kissed her. Kate Gibbs McGee and Ducky all looked at each other confused.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Umm guys what was the question?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled over at Abby. "Should we tell em?" Tony asked.

Abby shook her head. "Nah let them figure it out." Abby said.

Gibbs glared at Tony. "Dinozzo spilled or you're fired. Your choice." Gibbs said.

Abby turned around. "You wouldn't Gibbs." Abby said.

Gibbs back down. "No I wouldn't." Gibbs said. The whole time the 3 people were arguing McGee picked up the card.

When he finally stated. "They're engaged." McGee said.

Kate Gibbs and Ducky all said. "WHAT?" Which made Tony and Abby burst out laughing.

Tony turned to McGee. "How'd you guess it Probie?" Tony asked.

McGee held up the card. "Read the card Tony." McGee said.

Abby reached over and snatched the card from him. "So ain't cool McGee." Abby said.

"Congratulations you guys. I'm happy for both of you." Kate said hugging Abby.

"Thank you." Abby said.

Tony smiled. "Yeah Kate Thanks. Now if you guys will excuse us. I have something else for my Fiancee. Abby ready to go." Tony asked.

Abby nodded. "Yes I am." Abby said standing and turning to everyone.

"See you guys Monday." Abby said while her and Tony walked out.

**UNKNOWN RESTAURANT**

Tony and Abby sat at a back table of a popular upscale Italian restaurant. Tony smiled at Abby. "Thank you." Tony said.

Abby looked at him. "What for?" Abby asked.

Tony took her hand in his. "For saying Yes. For changing me." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "My pleasure Tony. But you don't have to Thank me." Abby said.

Tony smiled. "Oh and what do I have to do to show my gratitude?" Tony asked.

Abby smiled. "Hmmm. Where's the ring?" Abby asked. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. When he opened it Abby gasped.

"Oh my Tony. It's gorgeous." Abby said.

Tony smiled. "My dad may not like me dating you. But I called my brother and he helped me get this ring out of the safe. With one exception." Tony said.

Abby raised his eye brow. "Oh? What is that?" Abby asked.

Tony smiled. "We have dinner with him and his wife. Up to you. But he wants to meet you." Tony said.

Abby nodded. "Sounds good to me. So Mr. Dinozzo are you gonna put the ring on my finger or are you gonna wait until our wedding day?" Abby asked.

Tony smiled and slipped the ring on Abby's finger and leaned over and kissed her.

**PRESENT**

Tony was startled out of his thoughts when something was placed in his hand. "Dinozzo wake up." Gibbs said.

Tony jerked and looked at Gibbs. "Sorry. Guess I fell asleep." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Don't worry about it. You heard anything?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. Visiting hours start in an hour." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded and handed him a bag. "Go into the bathroom and change clothes. Kate and Gerald are bringing Sierra by in 30 minutes. You don't wanna be stale for your baby." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Thanks. I'll be right back." Tony said taking the bag and heading into the bathroom. Gibbs was right he didn't wanna scare Sierra. That would come later when Abby was allowed to see her.

TBC

big thanks to . LynnP, Bigandcarrie, MotivationNever, Critcalskye, Maritzacarmichael, Southerncrossgirl, Jbwriter, Hikarsailorcat. Thank you for the great reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL ICU WAITING ROOM**

**JUNE- 13TH - 2005**

Tony had gotten dressed and walked back out of the restroom to see Kate and Gerald sitting with Gibbs. Sierra was sitting on Gibbs lap and the grouch of a boss was actually laughing. Tony smiled and walked over to the group. Sierra all but jumped out of Gibbs lap. "Daddy!" She ran to him.

Tony picked her up and hugged her. 'Hey Baby. Were you good for Aunt Kate and Uncle Gerald?" Tony asked.

Kate smiled. "She was a perfect angel." Kate said from her seat.

Tony smiled and sat down with em. "Well that's good." Tony said to Sierra.

"Daddy I wanna see mommy." Sierra said.

Tony looked to Kate and Gibbs. "Sierra mommy is sick. And only Daddy can see her right now. But I tell you what as soon as she is in her own room I'll bring you to see her." Tony said.

Sierra shook her head. "No I wanna see her now." Sierra said tears running down her cheeks.

Tony sighed and hoisted her up his shoulder. "I know baby. Mommy wants to see you too. But the doctors won't allow you back there." Tony said.

Sierra pouted. "The doctors are mean." Sierra said crying some more.

Tony nodded. "But you want mommy to come home and play right?" Tony asked.

Sierra nodded. "Yes." Sierra said.

Tony nodded. 'Alright for her to do that she has to stay here and heal up. We don't want mommy to come home to soon. Besides I thought you liked sleeping in Daddy's bed." Tony said tickling the toddler in his arms.

Sierra giggled. "I do." Sierra said.

Tony smiled. "Well if Mommy comes home you have to sleep in your own bed." Tony said.

Sierra laid her head down on his shoulder. "I wanna see mommy." She said again.

Tony rubbed her back. "I know baby." Tony said his own tears showing.

The loud intercom came on. "If you have family in ICU visiting hours are now open. No kids under 12 are allowed back. Thank you." The intercom said.

Tony kissed Sierra on the head. "Alright baby. Daddy is gonna go see mommy. You sit here with Grandpa Gibbs and Aunt Kate." Tony said placing her in Kate's lap. Sierra was trying to cling to him but Tony pried her hands away and left the crying girl in Kate's arms.

"Sorry Kate." Tony said.

Kate shooed him away. "Go see Abby." Kate said turning the little girl in her arms.

"Hey look at me. Why don't we go and see if Uncle Gerald brought us some breakfast from McDonalds." Kate said standing. Tony smiled and walked into the ICU ward. When he reached Abby's room he was smiling. Abby's crystal blue eyes were looking at him.

"Hey gorgeous." Tony said. Abby blinked at him and smiled.

"God it's good thing you're awake. This way I can tell you our little girl is mad at me." Tony said taking Abby's hand kissing it. Abby squeezed his hand.

"She's mad cause they won't let her back here to see you." Tony said. Abby had a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh not you too." Tony said smiling wiping the tear from her cheek.

"I'll make you the same promise I made Sierra. When they move you I'll bring her to see you." Tony said. Abby nodded.

"Ok. I love you so much." Tony said. For the next 30 minutes he spent telling Abby about Sierra and how he is doing with her morning and afternoon naps. And telling her how much he wants her back home. When visitation for that period of the day was over Tony walked out of the ICU door to find Ducky and McGee sitting with Gibbs.

"How is she?" McGee asked.

Tony sank into a chair. "She's awake." Tony said.

Ducky smiled. "When will she be moved?" Ducky asked.

Tony shrugged. "I guess when the ventilator comes out." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Kate took Sierra to get her some breakfast." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "K. Um I gonna go for a walk." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Ok." Gibbs said. Tony walked to the elevators and pushed the button down. While Tony was walking his mind wandered back to when he went on the under cover as an escaped prisoner. He knew Abby was scared he seen it in her eyes when she handed him the G.P.S. device.

**NOVEMBER - 13TH -2002**

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

Gibbs had called Abby to let her know that Tony would be coming down to get a G.P.S. device so he could go undercover. Abby wasn't thrilled and she planned to let Tony know. When the elevator dinged she turned to see him walking in and glared at him. "G.P.S. device is over there." Abby said pointing to her desk. Tony nodded and retrieved it from her desk and walked back to the main area. He watched her work on the serial number from one of the boxes.

"Abby?" Tony asked.

Abby turned and looked at him. "What?" She asked.

Tony sighed. "I'm the only one who looks the part." Tony said.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Oh please Gibbs could do it. But I bet you just upped and offered yourself." Abby said livid.

Tony nodded. "Yeah cause I love to do under cover work." Tony said.

Abby sighed. "Fine." Abby said. "But if you get shot trust me there won't be no sympathy on my part." Abby said.

Tony nodded. "Ok. Help me put this thing on." Tony said.. Abby took it from him as Gibbs and Kate came into the lab.

"He ready Abby?" Gibbs asked.

Abby finished fastening the device to Tony's shoe. "Yeah. Gibbs you let him get shot. Trust me there won't be anywhere you can hide from me." Abby said.

Gibbs nodded. "I'll do my best to bring him back to you in one piece Abs." Gibbs said.

Abby nodded and went to test the device. "It works." Abby said.

Gibbs nodded. "K. Kate Tony come on." Gibbs said heading towards the elevator.

Tony stepped up behind Abby. "Abs?" Tony asked.

Abby turned and looked at him. "Yeah?" Abby asked.

Tony placed both hands on her face and kissed her very passionately. "Something to make me not forget what I'm coming back to." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "Be careful." Abby said watching him get into the elevator with Gibbs and Kate.

**NCIS **

**NOVEMBER- 14TH -2003**

Abby and McGee had figured out that Jeffrey White was an Alias name among 10 others. And that he killed his friend. Abby punched in Gibbs cell number. "Gibbs." Gibbs barked.

"Gibbs Jeffrey White is your killer not his partner." Abby said.

Kate looked at Gibbs shocked. "Wait Abby how did he kill his last victims." Kate asked. Abby read the computer documents and paled. Gibbs noticed the silence.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry. He um cuts their throats from behind." Abby said.

Kate paled then. "Oh Tony has no clue who he's with." Kate said.

Gibs sighed. "Nope. And now we have to find em." Gibbs said.

**ABBY'S LAB**

**3 HOURS LATER**

Abby was sitting with Ducky and McGee when the phone rang. "Hello?" Abby asked.

"We got him Abby. He's ok." Kate said.

Abby sighed. "Can you put him on the phone?" Abby asked.

"No. Gibbs is making his get checked by the paramedics." Kate said.

"Paramedics? I thought you said he was ok." Abby said.

"He is. They're just checking his blood pressure. Hold on." Kate said. Abby could hear her asking if they were gonna take him to the hospital. "Abby hold on Gibbs wants to talk to you." Kate said. Abby listened as Gibbs took the phone.

"Hey Abs. Listen take the rest of the day off. When Tony comes into the office I'll bring him to you so you can take him home. He'll need you." Gibbs said.

Abby was worried. "Gibbs what happened?" Abby asked.

"White tried to cut Tony's throat. Tony had to shoot him." Gibbs said.

Abby gasped. "Oh god. Gibbs bring him home please." Abby said.

"I'm gonna go retrieve him." Gibbs said hanging up. Abby hung up and told Ducky and McGee what Gibbs had told her.

Ducky sighed. 'When Anthony gets in I'll have a look at him." Ducky said.

Abby nodded. "Thanks." Abby said.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Abby heard the elevator door ding and looked to see Gibbs leading a disheveled Tony into the lab. "Hey." Abby said stepping around her desk to Gibbs. Tony wandered over to the couch kept in the corner of her office.

"He say anything?" Abby asked.

Gibbs shook his hand. "Said he really liked him when I opened the car door." Gibbs said.

Abby nodded. 'Ducky said he would come look at him if need be." Abby said.

Gibbs nodded. "I think what he really needs is for you to take him home and just listen if he wants to talk." Gibbs said.

Abby smiled. "I can do that. Gibbs thanks for getting him back." Abby said.

Gibbs smiled. 'Wouldn't be the same around here without him." Gibbs said stepping into the elevator. Abby smiled and looked back to Tony who was leaning his head back and had his eyes closed. Abby stopped in front of him.

"Come on Tony let's get you home. Get that beard off of you." Abby said taking his hand and pulling him up.

**THAT NIGHT**

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Tony and Abby were sitting on the couch watching mindless tv. Abby was startled when Tony spoke. "He said that I was the only guy who ever treated him right." Tony said. Abby just listened.

"He had to be desperate cause I wasn't all that nice to him." Tony said leaning his head back further into Abby's shoulder. Abby just ran her hand over Tony's which was resting on his stomach.

"I thought about you when he pulled that knife to my neck. Thought about how Gibbs would had to tell you I was dead. And how you would probably cry. I couldn't bare to see it. So I pulled the gun to his head and shot him." Tony said emotion in his voice.

Abby just hugs him tighter. "If it's any comfort. I'm glad it was him who died and not you." Abby said. Tony rolled onto his side and buried his face in her chest and sobbed. Abby just let him and talked to him in only a way a woman in love could.

**PRESENT**

Tony stopped at a water fountain. And watched the spray of the water wash over the statues. When he finally thought about the fact he could of lost Abby for good these last few days and sat down and sobbed. And not really caring about his rule about crying in public. That went out the window the day he married Abby.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok hopefully i won't get into trouble for this. **

**But thanks to all the great Reviewers. And i am sorry for the delay but my computer was down. But i have a new story on the horizon for you. But here is the next chapters of Memories,**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL**

**JUNE- 14TH** -**2005 9: AM**

Tony came into the ICU waiting room and asked the nurse if he could go back to see Abby. "What's your wife's name?" She asked.

"Abigail Dinozzo." Tony stated.

The nurse checked her chart. "Excuse me a minute." She said walking to the phone. Tony was getting worried. No one had called him about any changes. But then it might have happened after he turned his cell off so Sierra would sleep without being woken up. The nurse came back smiling at him.

"If you will follow me." She said going out of the waiting room into a bank of elevators.

"I'm gonna take you up to our progressive care ward. A nurse will direct you there." She said.

Tony nodded. "Was she ok when they moved her?" He asked.

The Nurse shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't there. All I know is what they put on the clip board." She said sympathetically.

Tony smiled. "Ok. Thank you." Tony said.

The nurse walked him to the nurse's station and patted his arm. "Good luck." She said. Tony smiled his acknowledgment. Another nurse came up to him.

"Yes sir can I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes my wife Abigail Dinozzo what room is she in?" He asked.

She nodded and typed in Abby's name into the computer. "She's in 407. It's straight down this hall behind you." She said.

Tony nodded. "Thank you." Tony said walking down the hall and found the room. He walked in to see Abby switching the tv channels viciously.

"Abby?" Tony asked.

Abby turned and smiled. "Finally get here?" She asked hoarsely. Tony smiled tearfully at her voice. He hadn't heard it for about a week. And it was heavenly. Abby smiled at his tears and held her arms out for a hug from him. Tony collapsed into her arms and laid there for a while.

"I'm so glad you're here." Tony said into her shoulder.

Abby smiled. "Where's a my baby?" Abby asked..

Tony smiled at her. "With Kate at her and Gerald's house. I'll call em in a while. I wanna spend time with you." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "Pain meds are making me sleepy. Stay with me for a while?" She asked. Tony entwined their fingers and sat down in the chair beside the bed. He smiled at her and watched as her eyes drooped shut. He remembered how good she took care of him while they were in Pennsylvania for his mother's death.

**DECEMBER- 3RD The years are getting me confused. Here's some math. Tony and Abby started dating in June. And he asked her to marry him in Oct. In present they've been married for 3 years and Sierra is 2 and ½. Figure it out.**

**NCIS BELL PEN**

Tony was getting back ground info on their latest case when his phone rang. "Agent Dinozzo." He said. "Hey Tony." Came a voice. Tony smiled.

"Hey Bro. How's it going?" Tony asked.

"Fine.." Michael said.

"Good. Listen thanks for sending me that ring. Abby loved it." Tony said.

"Good to hear. Tony something happened." Michael said.

Tony got worried. "What happened?" Tony asked.

"Um mom got into a bad accident. Tony you need to come back ASAP." Michael said.

Tony sat straight up. "What kind of accident?" Tony asked.

"She fell done the stairs. Brain damage. I need you to come and help me make a decision. Dad wants to pull the plug." Michael said.

Tony was angry. "Like hell. I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight out of here." Tony said.

"K. Call me back and let me know your flight arrangements and I will come pick you up." Michael said.

"K. Thanks for calling." Tony said hanging his phone up. Gibbs and Kate came at that time and sat down.

"Personal calls on company Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. Um my brother called. I have to go Pennsylvania for a few days. My mother is in a coma." Tony said somberly.

Gibbs looked at his younger agent. "Sorry Tony. Go on go. We'll work the case. If you need anything call us." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "I'm gonna go let Abby know." Tony said rushing for the elevator.

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

Abby was working when she heard the elevator ding. She turned to see a forlorn Tony come in. Abby smiled. "Hey Handsome. What brings you down here?" Abby asked looking back into her microscope.

"My brother called me a few minutes ago." Tony said taking a deep breath. Abby sensed something was upsetting him and grabbed his hand.

"My mom had an accident. She's in a coma. And he needs me to come and help him convince dad to not pull the plug." Tony said.

Abby gasped. "Would he do that?" Abby asked.

Tony nodded. "If it caused us pain he would. Damned the consequences. I'm going up there. Just wanted to tell you." Tony said.

Abby pulled him to her and hugged him. "Want me to come?" Abby asked.

Tony sighed. 'I do. But I know Gibbs needs you on this case. Stay and help em. Nothing for you to do but to sit in a hospital and wait for unanswered questions." Tony said.

Abby kissed him. "Call me when you get there ok?" Abby asked squeezing his hand.

Tony nodded. "I will. I love you." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "I love you too. Go on and see your mom." Abby said. Tony smiled and walked backwards and let his hand slip from Abby's grasp and got into the elevator.

DECEMBER- 6TH

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

Abby was cleaning up her workstation when Gibbs and Kate came down. "Got more evidence for me?" Abby asked.

Kate shook her head. "Well sorta we need you to tell us where this stub is from." Kate said handing Abby the plane ticket stub in the evidence bag. Abby donned her gloves and took the ticket out of the evidence not noticing the smirks being passed from Kate to Gibbs.

"It says it's round trip from DC National to Philadelphia." Abby said.

Kate nodded. "We know that we need you to decipher the name." Kate said.

Abby nodded. "K. Let's see." She said adjusting her microscope.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "How's Tony's mom doing?" Gibbs asked.

Abby sighed. "He called me last night. Said that they had to take her off life support. She didn't make it." Abby said.

"I really wish I could be there with him. His brother called me this morning said Tony was sick to his stomach." Abby said looking at the ticket with surprise.

"This is creepy." Abby said.

Kate smiled. 'Why is it creepy. A name that we already suspect?" Kate asked.

Abby shook her head. "No it's my name." Abby said looking at her boss and colleague scared.

Gibbs smirked. "Go see him Abby. The case is solved if we need anything we'll call you or have Jimmy come down and do it." Gibbs said.

"Tony needs you more than we do." Gibbs said.

Abby smiled and hugged him surprising him. "Thank you. I need to go pack and get to him. Thank you both so much." Abby said hugging Kate and walking out of her lab.

**PHILADELPHIA**

**DECEMBER- 7TH **

Abby pulled her rental car into the big house's driveway. She had no clue where Tony would be so she took out her cell phone and dialed his cell number. "Hello." Came a very weird voice.

"Uh yes I'm looking for Tony Dinozzo?" Abby said confused.

"Abby?" Came back to her.

"Yes. Who's this?" Abby asked.

"It's me. Tony." Tony said.

Abby's heat sank he sounded so destroyed. "Hey. Just called to see how you were holding up." Abby said closing her eyes.

She heard the sigh. "Tired. Sad. Mad. Take a pick." He said.

Abby nodded. "Where you at?" She asked.

"The house. Laying on the couch. Some car is out in the driveway. I guess I should go see who it is. No one is home." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "I guess you should. Go on see who it is. I'll call you later." Abby said.

"K I love you. Tell Gibbs to ease up on Probie." Tony said.

Abby nodded. 'Will do it. Love you too. Hang in there." Abby said.

"Gonna try." Tony said. Abby punched the horn causing it to go off.

"This person is impatient. I'll talk to you later." Tony said flipping his cell phone off. Abby smiled and watched the front door to reveal Tony. His face looked like someone had punched him in the eyes. He had lost some weight since he left to come here. And he looked down right miserable. Tony was making his way to the car when she got out. Abby smiled when Tony stopped dead in his tracks.

"So I'm impatient huh?" Abby asked.

Tony smiled and walked the rest of the way to her and hugged her to him. "When did you get here?" Tony asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Abby said.

Tony pulled back and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Tony asked.

Abby shrugged. "I didn't know I was coming until Gibbs and Kate handed me my ticket. And Gibbs told me to leave or I was fired." Abby said.

Tony smiled. "Glad that he did. Come on my brother and his wife aren't here yet but they will be by in a while." Tony said taking her hand in his and walking back up the front steps.

**7: PM **

**PHILLY. DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony and Abby had toured the grounds of the large estate and was now sitting out in the back yard. The time Abby had been here with Tony he hadn't mentioned the accident or his mom. "Tony?" Abby asked.

Tony looked at her. "Yeah?" He asked.

Abby sighed. "Talk to me. We're gonna get married. You gotta tell me something here. Why are you so quiet?" Abby asked.

Tony sighed. "I just don't get it. She has come down those stairs for as long as I've been alive. Why did she have fall?" Tony asked.

Abby heard the sadness in his voice. "You don't think she fell do you?" Abby asked.

Tony shook his head. "No I don't. I think my father pushed her." Tony said. Abby reached for his hand and held it.

"He did it to me enough times." Tony said.

Abby looked at him horrified. "He hit you?" Abby asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah." Tony said softly.

"When he wasn't trying to turn me and my brother against each other. I think that's what made us form more of a bond together." Tony said.

Abby nodded. "I'm sorry." Abby said.

Tony shook his head. "You didn't know." Tony said squeezing her hand.

"My brother should be here soon come on let's go meet em." Tony said standing pulling Abby with him.

Abby stopped him. "Tony? You aren't like your father." Abby said.

Tony looked at her. "What's the old saying. Like father like son." Tony said.

Abby shook her head. "No. You aren't like him. You prove that everyday. Everyday you come into work and fight for the good of the nation. Bring justice to the dead soldiers." Abby said.

"And I am very proud to be with you. No matter what your dad or anyone else says." Abby said. Tony smiled and kissed her on the lips. The kiss ended when someone cleared their throat.

"I see my little brother still has it." Michael Dinozzo smirked.

Tony smiled. "Hey there big bro. How's family life treating you?" Tony asked.

Michael smiled. "Fine. Is this the girl you asked me to get the ring for?" Michael asked looking at Abby.

Tony smiled and grabbed Abby's hand. "Abigail Sciuto this is my brother Michael Dinozzo. Michael this is Abby." Tony said.

Michael shook her hand. "Good to meet you. Tony told me a little about you. As did my father. But Tony's version was nicer." Michael said.

Abby laughed. "I bet. From what I heard I didn't make a good impression on your father." Abby said.

Michael shook his head. "Well in all honesty our dad didn't like Tony going into law enforcement. So anyone who encourages that he hates." Michael said. Just then a woman walked up beside Michael. Abby made her out to be in her mid to late 30's mossy brown hair. And a pretty face. The little girl she was holding couldn't be more than 4 yrs of age. And looked exactly like Tony.

Michael turned to the woman. "Annie. This is Tony's fiancee Abby. This is my wife Annie." He said.

Abby shook her hand. "Hi." She said.

The little girl squirmed. "And this is our daughter Margaret." Annie said.

Abby smiled the little girl. "Hi Margaret." She said. Tony held his hands out to his niece.

"Uncle Tony! Mommy said you were here but I didn't believe her." Margaret said.

Tony smirked. "Margaret tell Abby how old you are." He said.

"I'm 3 and a half." Margaret said.

"And my friends call me Maggie. Since you're with Uncle Tony you can too." Maggie said.

Abby smiled. 'Well thank you. You're a pretty little girl." Abby said. Tony smiled at her yeah this woman would be a good mother.

**PRESENT**

Tony was brought out of his thoughts when something was crawling in his lap. He opened his eyes to see Sierra crawling up into his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. Tony seen Kate and Gerald standing smiling. "Sorry I tried to keep her in the cafeteria but she said she wanted Daddy." Kate said. Tony smiled he didn't remember coming out into the corridor but smiled.

"Come on follow me someone wants to see all of you." Tony said carrying Sierra into Abby's room. Sierra who had her head buried in Tony's shoulder didn't see Abby. But Abby saw her baby girl. Tony laid Sierra down on the bed carefully. When Sierra looked where she was she smiled brightly at her mommy.

'Mommy!" Sierra said excitedly hugging Abby. Abby wrapped her arms around her baby girl.

"Hey sweetie." Abby said pulling Sierra into her side. Kate Gerald and Tony stood back and watched mom and daughter reunite after a week of not seeing each other.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to: Kal'sgal and Anacharlie

**JUNE- 14TH**

**DINOZZO HOUSE HOLD.**

Tony stood on the back deck watching Sierra play around with her toys. He turned to see Abby standing in the door way smiling. "Hey gorgeous." Tony said smiling. Abby smirked and walked on outside and stood beside him. They got to bring her home the day before.

"Hey. Sorry I know I'm disobeying doctors orders. But I had to get out of the bed for the bathroom." Abby said.

Tony smirked and put his arm around Abby's shoulders. "It's ok. I won't tell if you don't." Tony said.

Abby giggled and then moaned. "Mr. Dinozzo you best stop making me laugh." Abby said. Tony smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"Daddy come push me." Came a little voice. Tony turned his head and seen Sierra sitting in her booster swing.

Tony smirked. "Be right there Si." Tony said to Sierra.

He turned back to Abby. "Don't go no where." Tony said and ran over to the swing set. He pushed Sierra but his mind was at his and Abby's new years party.

**DECEMBER 31ST 10:30 PM**

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Tony and Abby had decided to throw a New Year's party. So Gibbs Kate McGee Ducky Gerald Palmer even Michael Annie and Maggie were in from Philadelphia for Christmas. Tony was glad cause he enjoyed watching Maggie opening her presents. Even Abby enjoyed watching her. Tony stood at the bar they had set up in his living room. The tv was on the channel watching the ball drop. McGee and his girlfriend Daisy was sitting on the couch talking with Kate and Gerald. After the morgue shooting Kate and Gerald had grown closer and finally made it official two weeks after the shooting Kate came to work smiling. Tony asked and found out her and Gerald were in deed seeing each other. Now Kate was sporting a nice engagement ring and the wedding was set for sometime in March. Gibbs came up with Ducky beside him. "Hey Boss. Hey Duck." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded at him. "Tony. Nice little party you have here." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "All Abby's idea. My way we would be doing this alone. But Abby wanted a party. And she was such a help during the whole thing with my mom that I couldn't say no,." Tony said.

Ducky smiled. 'She was quite worried about you when we got the call that you were sick in Philly." Ducky said,

Tony smiled. "Yeah. I wasn't quite myself." Tony said. Abby came up with Annie behind her.

"Hey babe. Give me a martini and Annie wants a glass of wine." Abby said.

Tony fixed the drinks and handed them to Abby and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Thanks. Hey Annie where's my brother at?" Tony asked. Annie pointed to the bedroom.

"Thanks I wanna ask him something." Tony said and walked down to where his bedroom was. He found Michael tucking in a tired Maggie.

"She asleep?" Tony asked leaning on the door facing.

Michael nodded. "Went out like a light." Michael said.

Tony nodded. "I need to ask you something." Tony said.

Michael moved out of the bedroom into the hall and stopped. "Shoot." Michael said. Tony smirked and was about to ask when Kate came in smiling.

'Where's your bathroom?" She asked.

Tony pointed to the bedroom. "Immediate left. Be quiet tho Maggie is sleeping." Tony said. Kate nodded her acknowledgment. When the door closed quietly Michael turned back to Tony.

"Ok. So what is the question?" Michael asked.

"Me and Abby have set a date for the wedding. And I was wondering if you would be my best man." Tony said.

Michael smiled. "I'd be honored Bro. Can't believe you're getting married." Michael said.

Tony smirked. "I can't believe she said yes. I mean we only dated for about 4 months. But we've known each other for a while longer." Tony said leaning up against the door frame watching Abby and Ducky laughing at something Gibbs said.

Michael smirked. "Remember when me and Annie got married. Remember what Dad did?" Michael asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "This is why dad won't be coming to my wedding. He already doesn't like Abby." Tony said.

Michael shrugged. "Yeah. But we were taught to be the bigger men. Talk it over with Abby. If you don't mind I'm gonna go spend some time with my wife." Michael said walking over to Annie and sitting down with her. Tony smirked and watched the group. He was startled when Kate came up beside him.

"I have a question for you." Kate said.

"No I won't kiss you at midnight Katie." Tony said earning him a elbow in the ribs.

"Tony shut up. Don't make me tell Abby you said that." Kate said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It was a joke. Seriously what was the question." Tony asked.

Kate smiled. "Would you consider being a designated big brother. And giving me away at me and Gerald's wedding?" Kate asked. Tony smiled and nodded.

'Sure. But what about your dad and brothers?" Tony asked. He knew Kate had mentioned them a time or 2. Something about them being psychotic.

Kate shook her head. "Dad don't like Gerald. Said if I married a black man he wouldn't claim me as a daughter. Brothers are too immature. I mean they're worse than you and that says a lot." Kate said smiling.

Tony held his hand to his heart. "That hurt. Come on Sis let's go to our loved ones." Tony said wrapping his arm around Kate's shoulders.

**11:59**

Tony stood with Abby holding a champagne flute and counting down to the new year. When it hit the Midnight hour everyone cheered. Even Maggie had gotten up and was sitting watching the new year roll in. Abby leaned up and kissed Tony passionately on the lips smiling the whole time. "Should we tell em that we set a date for the wedding?" Abby asked.

Tony smiled. "Up to you." Tony said. He learned that leaving everything up to Abby was a good thing. Abby smiled and clinked her glass to get everyone's attention.

"I just want to make an announcement." She said.

Gibbs smiled. "Did Dinozzo do something wrong like oh I don't know get you pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

Abby and everyone laughed. "Nope. Tho that might happen after the wedding. No the announcement is me and Tony have set a date for the wedding." Abby said.

Kate smiled. 'So when is it?" Kate asked.

Tony squeezed Abby's shoulders. "May 15th bearing we have no cases and a certain boss let's everyone take it off." Tony said.

Gibbs chuckled. 'We'll see. Congratulations you 2." Gibbs said. Everyone raised their glasses.

Michael spoke up. "Too Tony and the future Mrs. Dinozzo. I know our mother would be proud to call you her daughter in law." Michael said.

Tony smiled. "And one more toast. To Kate and Gerald who in 4 months will be married. " Tony said. All glasses clinked together signifying that 2 couples were fixing to commit to one another.

**PRESENT**

Tony was pulled back to the present state of mind when Sierra bounded on him and tackled him to the ground. "I gotcha you daddy." She said smiling her blue eyes smile.

"Yes you did. Come on let's go and see if Mommy wants to eat dinner." Tony said picking up his beautiful girl and throwing her in the air. Earning him a giggle from Sierra. Tony and Sierra came into the house smiling and giggling when they found Abby sitting on the couch watching the tv.

"Mommy. Can we eat dinner?" Sierra asked.

Abby smirked and ran her hand over Sierra's honey brown hair. "Of course kiddo. Let's see what we got." Abby said getting up from the couch.

Tony shook his head. "No in honor of your first full day home me and Sierra will cook you dinner." Tony said picking up Sierra and heading into the kitchen. Yeah his life was a lot better cause Abby was back in it.

TBC

I will post more as soon as i write more. Review it in the mean time. plzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding part ain't to far ahead. can you wait for them to be Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo? Thanks for all the reviews. they're what keep me going. Keep em up

**JUNE - 19TH **

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Tony was sitting at his desk doing a report when Kate came in. "Hey." Tony said.

Kate turned and smiled. "Hey. How's Abby doing?" Kate asked.

Tony nodded. "Good. Sore. Mad cause she can't come to work." He said.

Kate smirked. "Well the next 3 weeks will fly by in no time. Your sister in law staying with her?" Kate asked. Annie Dinozzo had came to DC to help Tony with Sierra and to stay with Abby when she came home. Annie and Abby had became friends through the phones.

"Yeah. In Annie's words. 'She needs someone to warn her that you'll screw up." Tony said.

"Yeah being married to you Tony she already knew that." Gibbs said coming into the bull pen.

"Well Boss in my defense I have changed." Tony said. Gibbs and Kate smirked.

"Yes Tony you have." Kate said.

"I know in May it was 4 years but I still can't believe you settled down." Tim McGee said. Tony smiled he had doubts tho when him and Abby were engaged.

**FEBRUARY - 4TH **

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

Tony and Kate came down to get some evidence from Abby when they came off the elevator they heard a male voice standing in the main lab laughing. "No way." Abby said. Tony and Kate made their way into the room to see a man about McGee's age maybe younger talking amicably about lab stuff.

"Hey Abs." Kate said. Tony stepped into the room and stood just behind Kate and Abby.

"Hey. Gibbs results are on the desk." Abby said.

"Who's you friend?" Kate asked.

"Oh sorry. This is Tom Paterson. We went to college together. He's in town on an assignment. He now works for MIT. Tom this is Special Agents Kate Todd and Tony Dinozzo." Abby said.

Kate smiled. 'What was Abby like in college?" Kate asked. Tony stood back and watched the man with a close eye.

"She was like she is now. Only she's tamer now." Tom said. Tony noticed Tom eyeing Abby. It took all his self control to not take Abby's hand and kiss it so the guy would back off.

"You know we should really go and catch up. My brother and sister were asking about you the other day." He said.

"Well maybe sometime while you're in town." She said.

Tom nodded. "Sure." He said.

Tony cleared his throat. "We better get back upstairs before Gibbs sends McGee to see where we are. Or worse himself." Tony said grabbing Kate's arm.

"Nice to meet you both." Tom said.

Tony nodded. 'Same to you." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "You too. See you later Abby." Kate said .

**LATER THAT DAY**

**NCIS**

Abby came up to the bull pen and Tom was behind her. They were still laughing. Gibbs and McGee looked up hearing the laughter. Tony sighed and looked at the computer screen he was working on. "Abby." Gibbs said.

Abby sobered up and smiled. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs this is Tom Paterson. Me and Tom went to college together. His younger brother and I went to high school together." Abby said.

Gibbs nodded. "Mr. Paterson." Gibbs said.

Abby looked at her boss. "Gibbs Tom was hoping to shadow you and the team this week. Is that ok?" Abby said. Tony visibly rolled his eyes at Kate. Kate hid her smile.

Gibbs nodded. "He can follow Tony and Kate to question our suspect in Richmond." Gibbs said. Kate and Tony looked up at him.

"Gibbs is that such a good idea?" Kate asked getting to her feet.

Gibbs looked at her. "Yeah. When you head out get him a visitor pass." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Will do Boss. We'll call if we need help." Tony said getting his gun out of the desk drawer.

Tom smiled. "Nice to meet you Agent Gibbs hopefully I'll see you later." Tom said.

Kate motioned for him to follow her. "We'll meet you at the truck Tony." Kate said. Tony waited til they were safely on the elevator before he looked at Gibbs Abby and McGee. Abby walked over to him and hugged him.

"I know what you're thinking." Abby said.

Tony shook his head. "No you don't." Tony said.

Abby looked at him. "What do you mean." Abby asked.

Tony sighed and caught sight of Gibbs glare. "Nothing. I'll see you later." Tony said heading towards the elevator. Leaving Abby to ponder what was going on.

**NEXT MORNING**

**NCIS DUCKY'S MORGUE**

Ducky was working on another man when Abby came in. "Hey Ducky." Abby said.

"Abigail how are you doing this fine morning?" Ducky asked.

Abby sighed. 'Not good Duck. Tony is not himself." Abby said.

Ducky nodded. "It wouldn't have nothing to do with that young man. What's his name Tom Paterson wasn't it?" Ducky asked.

Abby shrugged. 'It might. But why. Me and Tom didn't do nothing. Yeah me and him went to college but we were just talking." Abby said.

Ducky nodded. "But Tony sees it a little different. He sees the man eyeing you. And he also sees you not seeing that." Ducky said.

"I guess so." Abby said.

Ducky smiled. "Just let him know you're still his. And he should be ok." Ducky said.

Abby smiled. "Thanks Ducky." Abby said leaving.

**ABBY'S LAB**

Abby came into her lab to see Tom sitting at her desk. "Hi." She said. Tom smiled. "Hi." He said. When he stood up he walked over to Abby and kissed her. Abby pushed him away and looked at crossly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked.

Tom smiled. "Claiming my prize." He said. Just then Tony McGee Kate and Gibbs came in.

"I don't know who you think you are but what you just did was not acceptable." Abby said walking back into the main lab.

Gibbs looked at Abby. 'Something wrong Abs." Gibbs asked.

Abby shook her head. "No. You're blood sample is right here." She said handing it to him.

Tom came over to her. "Look was I wrong to assume that you were hinting that you wanted that back there?" He asked.

Abby looked at him. "Yes very wrong." She said.

Tom looked at the other agents. "Can I ask why not?" He asked.

Abby looked at him. "You can ask. Don't mean I'll give you an answer." She said.

"Truth is I'm engaged. And am very happy." She said.

Tom nodded. "Whoever he is. He's lucky." Tom said.

Tony nodded. "He knows trust me." He said. Abby turned and smiled at him.

"I think I'll be going then." Tom said. Gibbs smiled and motioned for Kate and McGee to follow him.

'We'll see you out." Kate said. Once the elevator shut Tony stepped up to Abby and smiled.

"I guess you noticed I had been avoiding you." Tony said.

Abby smirked. "Kinda hard not to notice. Was it cause of Tom?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah I thought you would want him and not me. Cause he's more your league than I am." Tony said. Abby watched as Tony sat down on one of the stools. She walked over and placed her hands on both of his cheeks.

"I said yes to you. I'm marrying you in May. Not Tom. And I am truly Happy." Abby said.

Tony smiled and kissed her. "Thank you." He said.

Abby smiled. "Any time babe." Abby said.

**PRESENT**

Tony was startled when a piece of paper hit him in the head. Tony picked it up and read it. _"Stop day dreaming and get to work. Before Gibbs yells at you. Uncle Tony."_ It read. Tony smirked back at Kate. The last part finally dawning on him. He smiled even bigger.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Pt 10

**JULY - 1st LUNCH TIME**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Tony was standing in the bull pen when Gibbs came in. "We have to go to the lab and check to make sure our temporary lab tech is actually doing something." Gibbs said going through to the staff elevator quickly. Kate McGee and Tony hurried after him.

**LAB**

The elevator opened to hear no music which was getting kinda upsetting. Gibbs and his agents looked into the lab to see someone standing at the computer. "Excuse me." Gibbs said. The lab tech turned around everyone looked at her in shock.

Abby laughed softly. "Why are you guys so surprised I'm here?" She asked.

Kate cleared her throat. "Uh well Abs cause you weren't supposed to be back til next week." Kate said.

Abby smiled. "Oh that little detail. Well I needed to get out of the house. And when I got here the other temp you guys had was going out of his mind. Something about Tony and Gibbs yelling at him." Abby said shrugging and going back to the computer.

Gibbs smirked. "Who's got Sierra?" Gibbs asked. Abby pointed to the little girl sleeping on her cot. Tony smiled at his sleeping daughter.

"She came with me today. Annie needed to get back to Michael and Maggie." Abby said.

Gibbs nodded. 'Alright. You got our test results from the blood culture?" Gibbs asked. Abby reeled off her findings.

Gibbs smirked. "Good to have you back Abs." Gibbs said moving to the elevator.

Abby smiled. "Good to be back." She said looking at her computer screen again. Abby felt arms come around her waist and she smiled when Tony kissed the back of her neck.

"Glad you're here." Tony said.

Abby turned in his arms. "Glad to be here." Abby said. Tony was about to kiss her when he heard.

"DINOZZO STOP KISSING YOUR WIFE AND GET TO WORK." Gibbs yelled. Abby and Tony laughed.

**BULL PEN**

Tony was sitting at his desk when he glanced up to see the picture he kept on his desk. It was at Gerald and Kate's wedding.

FLASHBACK

**MARCH - 12TH **

**LOCAL WEDDING CHAPEL**

Tony stood at the altar and watched the wedding precision come down the aisle. Abby stood at the entrance way and made her way down Tony smiled slightly at her. She was in a baby blue dress that about matched her eyes. Tony smiled and bowed his head. He couldn't believe in just 2 months him and Abby would be doing this. Kate came up the aisle now dressed as beautiful as Abby. Tony stared at Abby all through the wedding. He couldn't take his eyes off the beauty. When the man told Gerald to kiss Kate Tony was almost astatic. Cause he knew that he would be able to hold Abby in his arms then. The newly wedded couple walked hand in hand back down the aisle. Tony held his arm out for Abby to take.

**RECEPTION**

Tony sat at the table where Kate and Gerald had placed him and Abby. He heard the DJ say it was time for the newlyweds to dance. He smiled and watched Kate and Gerald walk out onto the dance floor. "The newlyweds would like to invite the other couples to join them." He said.

Tony smiled to himself and stood. "Dance with me?" Tony asked Abby.

Abby took his hand and stood up. "Of course." She said and followed him onto the dance floor. Tony held her real close to him and smiled.

"Can you believe we will be doing this same thing in 2 months?" Tony asked.

Abby smiled. "I can't wait. Can you?" Abby asked.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. I can't." Tony said kissing her forehead. He was cut short by someone clearing their throats. Tony turned to see Kate and Gerald smirking,.

"Mind if we cut in?" Kate asked. Tony let go of Abby and took Kate and danced with her.

"So Kate you looked lovely." Tony said.

Kate smirked. "Thank you. You do know if you hurt her I will hurt you right?" Kate asked.

Tony looked at her. 'What makes you think that I would hurt her?" Tony asked.

Kate looked at him with the same look. "I know you." She said evenly.

Tony nodded. "Well rest assured Mrs. McCrary I ain't gonna hurt her." He said spinning her.

Kate laughed. "Good. Oh and she asked me to be her maid of honor." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "Figured she would." He said dancing back to Gerald and Abby and exchanging women with Gerald.

Abby smirked. "What did Kate want?" Abby asked.

Tony smiled and hugged her close to him. "Just letting me know that if I hurt you I get my balls handed back to me." He said.

Abby smirked. 'Sounds like Kate." Abby said and slid her arms around his neck.

**PRESENT**

Tony was startled out of his reverie when a bag of McDonalds food was dumped on his desk. He looked up and didn't see anyone. He looked at Kate who was giggling. "Who put this food on my desk?" He asked.

Kate shrugged innocently. "I have no clue. But it looks like a Happy meal. I thought you ate Big Macs." Kate said. Tony smirked and pointed his finger in front of his desk asking Kate if his daughter was down there. Kate nodded slightly.

"I do. Guess I'll just have to get the toy out first." Tony said rattling the bag. All the sudden a squeal came from around the desk.

"No!" Sierra said.

Tony laughed. "He munchkin. How was your nap?" He asked picking her up and sitting her in his lap.

Sierra smiled her 3 year old smile. "Fine. Daddy did you like your surprise?" She asked.

Tony looked at her. "What surprise baby?" He asked taking her fries and burger out of the bag for her.

"Mommy in her lab." She said as if he should've known.

Tony smiled softly. "Yes I did. I loved it a lot." He said hugging his daughter close.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pt 11

**JULY 4TH **

**DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony and Abby were having 4th of July party for everyone Ducky and McGee were there with their significant others. Gibbs was there with a friend so he says. Gerald and Kate were talking with Gibbs. Sierra was in the midst of the things carrying on. Michael and Annie had come to and were talking with McGee and his girlfriend Daisy. Tony smiled as he looked at the people that was his and Abby's family. His family never did accept Abby. His brother did but that was all. Tony felt arms wrap around his waist and smiled. "Hey." He said turning and pulling her to him.

"Hey yourself. Whatcha thinking about?" She asked.

"Just thinking of our family. And that Si looks like she needs her nap." He said.

Abby nodded. "She probably does." She said.

"Wanna go get her and I'll meet you in her room?" He asked.

Abby smiled and pulled up to kiss him. "Now I do." She said smiling. Tony smirked and walked into the 2nd bedroom. He remember when he surprised Abby with this house.

**FLASHBACK**

**MAY 8TH **

**KATE AND GERALD'S APARTMENT**

Today Kate had planned a surprise Engagement party for Abby and Tony. McGee and Daisy were in the kitchen getting the snacks on a platter. Kate was in the living room getting drinks set up and Gerald was watching for the guests. "Hey Katie? What time did you tell Ducky and Gibbs to get here?" He asked.

Kate looked at the clock. "About 1. Why?" She asked.

"They just aren't here yet." He said pulling the curtain back.

Kate shrugged. "Might've gotten held up in traffic." She said not thinking.

Gerald looked at her. "With Gibbs driving?" He asked doubtfully.

Kate smirked. "You're right." She said. Just then Gibbs pulled up with Ducky in the passenger seat. Kate opened the door and let em in.

"Sorry we're late. But Ducky wouldn't let me go over 55." Gibbs said handing Kate a bottle of wine.

"Quite alright. Give me a minute to go call our guests of Honor." She said.

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Tony was in the kitchen making lunch for him and Abby. Abby was getting their drinks when his cell phone rang. "Noooo." He groaned. Abby smirked and handed it to him. He glared at the phone and pulled it open.

"Dinozzo." He said.

"Hey Tony. Could you come over to me and Gerald's for a few minutes. Just some last minute wedding stuff." Kate said. Tony looked at Abby.

"Yeah we can be there in about 30 minutes." He said earning him a confused look from Abby.

"Alright thanks. We'll see you then." Kate said hanging up.

Abby watching Tony shut his phone. "What was that about?" She asked sipping her drink.

"Kate wants me and you to go by her and Gerald's and finish up some last minute wedding details." He said.

"Alright. Let's go and get it done. Cause I wanna see this surprise you have for me." She said.

Tony smirked. "Abs it only takes about 10 minutes to get Kate's from here." He said.

"Ok. So let's go." She said. Tony smirked as he nodded and followed Abby out of the apartment.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Tony pulled up to a house that was on the outskirts of town. "This ain't Kate and Gerald's house. Where are we Tony?" She asked confused.

"I want you to look at this house." He said.

Abby groaned. "Tony we decided we couldn't afford a house. We'd wait and buy one later like 10 years from now." She said.

Tony smiled. "Just look at it for me." He asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Arrgghhh. Alright." She said giving in. Tony smiled and climbed out of the car and followed her up to the house. He pulled a master key out of the electrical box and unlocked the door. Abby stepped inside and it stole her breath away.

"Oh my. This is beautiful." She said in awe of the house.

Tony pulled her into a far off bedroom. "This I thought could be the nursery if we ever have kids." He said.

"Tony we haven't bought the house." She said.

"I know but I was just thinking this could be the nursery. Or maybe where you put your coffin." He said.

"Tony I ain't bringing my coffin." She said.

Tony was surprised. 'What why not. It's apart of you." He asked taking her hand.

"I know. But I just don't want the coffin here. It's not me anymore." She said.

"Why is not you anymore?" He asked.

"Cause before the coffin and the black was something I wanted to be. I think it was to hide my hurt and pain. But when we started going out the hurt and pain dissipated. I think the hurt and pain was from watching you go out with so many women and thinking that you'd never chose me." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

Tony took her chin and kissed her. "Abigail Sciuto you are the most amazing woman there is. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said.

"I love you so much." She said.

He smiled. "Me too. Now we better get to the McCrary's house before Kate calls yelling at me." He said. Abby smiled and intertwined his hand with hers and walked out.

**KATE AND GERALD'S HOUSE**

Tony and Abby pulled up and got out. "Abby I think this is a set up." He said.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

He pointed to a Honda and another car sitting in the driveway. "Cause if I'm not mistaken those 2 cars are Gibbs and McGee's." He said.

Abby smiled. "Come on let's see what the newlyweds have planned for us." She said getting out. Tony followed suit and got out and walked to the door.

On the door was a note. "Come on in." He read. Abby opened the door to see no lights on.

"Tony I think you're right. I think it's a set up. So I guess I'll just turn the lights on and check it out." Abby said. Tony switched the light on to have 9 people pop out and yell. "SURPRISE." Abby and Tony jumped a little. Over the kitchen door frame was a banner. 'CONGRATULATIONS TONY AND ABBY."

Tony smiled. "Last minute wedding plans Kate?" He asked.

Kate hugged him. 'Well it got you here." She said. Abby and him mingled with the guests.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Tony cleared his throat. "Thank you Kate for throwing this surprise Engagement party." He said.

"I guess everyone wants to go home seeing as we have work tomorrow. But before you do I have one gift for my bride to be." He said. Abby raised an eyebrow. Tony pulled his wallet out and handed her a folded piece of paper.

"Tony what is this?' She asked.

Tony smiled. "Open it and find out." He said.

Abby unfolded it to reveal a deed to a house. "It's a deed to a house. But what house?" She asked. Michael and Annie smiled at each other.

"Read the address." Tony said.

Abby looked at the address shocked. 'Tony this is the house we just looked at." She said almost in tears.

Tony nodded. "I watch you drive by it looking at the outside and the for sale sign. So about a month ago me and Michael went to Philadelphia and got most of my trust out of the bank. Took some hard bargaining with daddy dearest but we got it. I put a down payment on the house last week." He said.

Abby was in tears she hugged him and wouldn't let go. "Thank you." She said in a choked sob.

"Anything for you babe. See you saved me from myself when you agreed to go out with me. You just didn't know it." He said. Everyone smiled as the soon to be newlyweds kissed.

PRESENT

Tony was brought back to the present when Abby walked into the Sierra's bedroom. "Hey Babe come here." She said. Tony walked out into the living room to see McGee talking seriously to everyone.

"I just wanna say that I couldn't be more honored to be apart of a team that I can call family. With that said I need to ask a question." He said Daisy who was standing behind him didn't see it coming.

McGee went down on one knee. "Daisy would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. Abby Annie and Kate all gasped.

Daisy smiled. "Yes." She said. Everyone cheered when they kissed. McGee broke the kiss and smiled.

Tony smirked. "Good job Tim." He said.

McGee smiled. "Thanks Tony." He said.

McGee looked at Daisy. "There's just one catch. I wanna get married in September." He said.

Daisy smiled. "Let me guess the date. The 19th?" She asked.

McGee nodded. "Yes." He said.

Daisy nodded. "We can do that. If I can have Abby and Kate's help. Maybe even Annie's?" She asked. All three girls nodded. Tony smiled and the group. At the family.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Pt 12

**JULY 8TH **

**NCIS DUCKY'S MORGUE**

Ducky was in the morgue working on the latest case. Tony and Gibbs came in looking for the finding of the latest case. "Duck got COD?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky nodded. "Yes Jethro I do. But first. Anthony happy birthday." He said.

Tony smirked. "Thanks Ducky." He said hands in pockets.

"COD Ducky?" Gibbs asked quietly. Tony smirked

**ABBY'S LAB**

Kate and McGee strolled to find Abby still working on the bullet projector. "Where's our little angel?" Kate asked.

Abby smirked. "I have no clue." Abby said pointing to under her desk.

"Oh well I was gonna let her come up to bull pen with me and help me pester Tony." Kate said winking. McGee smirked when he seen the little brown head poke around the desk.

"Hey what's going on?" Tony asked walking in followed by Gibbs.,

"Oh we can't find Si." Kate said.

Tony almost went hysterical. "What how could she had gone missing. Abby you've been down here all day." Tony said almost yelling.

Gibbs smacked him on the head. "Dinozzo stop yelling and take a look at Abby's desk." Tony swung around to see Sierra sitting in Abby's chair a lone tear streaming down her face. Abby turned and watch Tony walk over to her.

"Hey Baby. Why you crying?" Tony asked picking her up and sitting down in the chair with her.

"Cause you were yelling at mommy." She said rubbing her eyes.

Tony smiled. "Well I only yelled cause I thought you were missing." He said.

"But I was only playing with Aunt Kate and Uncle Tim." She said.

"Mommy knows sweetie." Abby said coming over and squatting in front of em.

"But daddy didn't know and thought we had lost you. Cause you wanna know something.? Abby asked pulling Sierra into her lap.

"You're me and Daddy's baby and if anything happened to you we wouldn't know what to do." She said. Tony watched Abby with Sierra and thought back to the day he almost lost her.

**FLASHBACK**

**MAY 10TH **

**NCIS**

Tony McGee and Kate all sat at their desks working on paperwork when Gibbs came in fuming. "Ducky had to go home. Does anyone know where Abby is?" Gibbs asked.

"Her lab possibly?" McGee asked.

Gibbs shook his head. 'She wasn't there. Don't even look like she's been in." Gibbs said.

Kate looked to Tony. "Could she be packing some stuff for the new house?" She asked.

Tony shrugged. "I'll call her cell and apartment see if she's there." He said picking up his phone dialing Abby's cell phone.

"This is Abby please leave a name number and brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." The voice said.

"Hey Babe. Listen Gibbs wants to know if you're coming in. Call one of us back. Love you. Bye." Tony said clicking the receiver down and dialing her apartment. When he got her message machine at home he left the same message.

"McGee get the accordance on Abby's phone through G.P.S." Gibbs said.

McGee nodded and started typing at break neck speed. "The signal is at..." McGee stopped. Kate and Tony along with Gibbs both looked up at the same time.

"Where is it at McGee?" Gibbs said irritated.

"Warehouse where the dead marine was found." He said swallowing.

"Let's go." Gibbs said and everyone hurried to follow him.

**WAREHOUSE**

Quinton Martin was standing over a bound Abby holding a gun on her. "Now when Agent Gibbs and Dinozzo show up they'll have to fight me to get you back." He said. Abby coward a little. Just then the basement door came open.

"MARTIN?" Gibbs yelled. Abby didn't struggle too much she just waited til she seen the 4 agents.

"Ahh Agent Gibbs." He said. At that time a door in the back of the warehouse opened.

"And Agent Dinozzo. I hear congratulations are in order." Tom Patterson said.

Abby who was being held in front of Quinton Martin about fell forward shocked. "Tom?" She squeaked.

Tom smiled and walked to her and cupped her chin. "Let her go Quinton. She won't run. Will you?" He asked. Tony and Gibbs had their guns drawn up to eye level of these guys.

"Let me go Tom. It ain't worth it." Abby said.

"Why. I think it is. See you need to know No one says no to me." He said. Abby nodded. And watched as Quinton untied her hands. Tony swallowed a little bit of his fear.

Gibbs stepped back to him and whispered. "What do you think this guy will do to Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. He says he loves her." Tony said.

"Think we can convince him to let her go?" Gibbs asked.

"Its your call boss." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Figured you'd say that. Let's see if he'll reason." He said.

"Tom why you taking Abby hostage if you love her?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause this is the only way that I can keep her from marrying this guy she's marrying Saturday." He said. Abby watched Tony who was watching her. She mouthed. "I'm sorry." She said a tear running down her face.

"What's the old saying Tom. If you love someone you have to let em go. If they come back you know it's true?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I heard that saying." He said.

"So why not let Abby go. See if she comes back.?" Gibbs asked.

Tom thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "But what do I get in return?" He asked. That gave Abby enough time to elbow him in the gut and get away from his grasp. Tony and Gibbs moved in and tackled em to the floor.

When McGee and Kate came in Gibbs turned to em. "Handcuff em." He said as he watched Tony make his way quickly to a sobbing Abby.

"You ok?" Tony asked pulling her to him.

Abby clung to him and cried. "I can't believe he did this." She said.

"Shhhh. Look at me." He said. Abby looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Let's go get you checked out by Ducky.." He said helping her stand shaking. Tony kissed her softly and smiled.

"What you smiling about?" She asked.

"Cause I coulda lost you before I got have you as my wife." He said. Abby wrapped her arms tightly around him.

PRESENT

Tony was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone tap his leg "You ok?" Abby asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah I am. Sierra upset with me still?" He asked.

Abby shook her head glancing over her shoulder where Kate held Sierra in her arms dancing to some beat. "No. But I'd like to know what happened . Why did you yell?" She asked.

Tony sighed. "Just happened. Wish it hadn't." He said.

Abby smiled softly and pulled herself up and grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go join our family." She said.

Tony nodded. "K." He said allowing her to pull him into the circle.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

**BULL PEN**

McGee came up. "Tony you ok?" He asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Just reading something." He said. McGee nodded and went to his desk. Tony looked down. _IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR KID TO BE HARMED DON'T COME AFTER MY FAMILY."_ Read the note. Tony sighed. Only he could get caught up in something like this.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**JULY 15TH **

**NCIS -ABBY'S LAB**

Kate and Abby were talking when Tony came in smirking. "What are you 2 girls talking about?" He asked.

"McGee and Daisy's wedding." Kate said.

"Right." He said.

'Well I better get back upstairs." Kate said. Tony smirked watching her leave.

"So my handsome Husband what do I owe the pleasure of you coming down here?" Abby asked.

"Can't a husband come see his Sexy wife?" Tony asked wrapping his arms around Abby's waist.

"Sure. Only if you take me to lunch." Abby said.

"Sounds nice. But where should we go?" He asked.

"What about the new Italian restaurant?" Abby asked.

"Cool. I'll come get you when I think I can get away." Tony said.

"K oh one other thing." Abby said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you." She said smiling.

Tony walked back to her and grabbed and kissed her. "I love you too. See you for lunch." Tony said leaving the lab.

**NCIS-BULL PEN**

Tony and McGee were tracking down the phone records of their latest sailor who had gone missing. It wasn't until Tony caught a glimpse of his wedding picture he keeps on his desk that he remembered that blessed day that him and Abby wed.

**FLASHBACK**

**MAY 15TH 11:45 AM**

**LOCAL CHURCH-GROOMS ROOM**

Tony stood letting Michael help him with his cuff links. They both jumped slightly when the cell phone rang. "Abby will so kill me if I have to go to a scene." Tony said. He picked up the phone and opened it. "Dinozzo this better be a life or death emergency." He said.

"Well you missing our wedding day will determine if you live or die." Abby said back.

Tony smiled. "Sorry. I figured it was someone needing me on a scene." He said.

"Well I do need you on a scene. Want me to set the scene for you?" She ask.

"Most certainly." He said.

"In front of the alter when I walk down the aisle on Ducky's arm." Abby said.

"Sounds like a perfect scene. You ready to become my wife?" He asked.

"Very much so. I'll see you at the altar." She said.

"Yes you will." He said smiling and shutting his phone.

Michael smiled at his younger brother. 'Come little brother let's get you ready to be her husband." He said doing the other cuff link.

**LOCAL CHURCH-CHAPEL**

Tony stood at the altar with Tim and Michael behind him. Maggie walked down with Abby's nephew. Then it was Abby's sisters turn. And then Kate. When the wedding march started everyone stood and looked at the Bride coming down the aisle. Abby was in a white strapped gown. Her veil came down on her face and the dress came to her ankles. She surprised everyone when she started wearing not all black at the lab. The dress beautiful on her. Ducky brought her to Tony and passed her hand over to him and sat down beside Gibbs and Gerald. "Dearly beloved we're gathered here to witness the union of this woman and this man. Anthony Vincent Dinozzo and Abigail Victoria Sciuto. If anyone finds just cause for these 2 not to be wed please speak now or forever hold your piece." The minister said. Everyone laughed when no one stood up.

"Ok. Would you face each other and hold right hands." He said. Abby handed Kate her bouquet and held onto Tony's hands.

"Abby repeat after me. I Abigail take thee Anthony to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. In good times and in bad times. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow." The minister said.

Abby looked straight to Tony's soul through his eyes as she spoke. "I Abigail take thee Anthony to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. In good times and in bad times. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow." Abby said choking on the last word.

Minister nodded and turned towards Tony. "Tony repeat after me. I Anthony take thee Abigail to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. In good times and in bad times. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow." The minister said. Tony nodded. "I Anthony take thee Abigail to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. In good times and in bad times. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow. Tony said. having to clear his throat.

The minister smiled. "Do you Anthony Vincent take thee Abigail Victoria to be your lawful wedded wife. To love honor and cherish her. Forsaking all others. Til death do you part?" He asked.

Tony nodded. "I do." He said.

The minister turned to Abby. "And do you Abigail Victoria take thee Anthony Vincent to be your lawful wedded husband. To love honor and cherish. Forsaking all others. Til death do you part?" He asked.

"I do." Abby said emotionally.

"May I have the rings?" He asked Tim and Kate. They each placed the rings on the bible.

"Abigail take this ring and place it on Anthony's finger. Repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." The minister instructed.

Abby shakingly slipped the ring on Tony's finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. With this ring I thee wed." Abby said.

The minister handed Tony Abby's ring. "Anthony say the same thing to Abigail." He said.

Tony smiled into Abby's eyes and slipped her ring on her finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you,. With this ring I thee wed." He said.

"By the powers invested in me and by the District of Columbia I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride." He said. Tony leaned down and captured Abby's lips in his and smiled when she returned it. The crowd erupted in applause.

"Ladies and Gentleman let me present to you. Mr and Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo." The minister said. Everyone stood up and clapped.

**RECEPTION HALL**

Michael and Annie were sitting beside Kate and McGee when they seen Edward Dinozzo come into the reception hall. "Oh no." Michael muttered. Gibbs who had sat down opposite Gerald looked in the direction Michael was looking.

"Is that your father?" Ducky asked.

"Yes sir. And I have a feeling he came to cause trouble. Excuse me." Michael said getting up just as Abby and Tony made their way into the hall. Everyone started clapping.

"Congratulations you 2." Edward said making his way towards his son.

Tony was beyond shocked to see his father standing in front of him. "Uh thanks dad." Tony said.

"Abigail it's nice to see you again. My you make a lovely bride." Edward said.

"Thank you Mr. Dinozzo." Abby said smiling.

"Dad." Michael said making his way to the trio.

"Michael ain't it nice that your brother finally settled down?" Edward asked.

"Yes it is. Abby is a fine woman." Michael said smiling at his younger brother and his new bride uneasy. "What are you doing?" Michael asked softly enough Edward could hear him.

"Why I came to see your brother get married. And it was fine wedding." Edward said.

"Come on let's go sit down and get you some coffee." Michael said.

Watching Michael lead his father away Tony tightened his arm around Abby's waist. "Well Mrs. Dinozzo care to go join our friends?" Tony asked smiling at her.

'Of course. And I could get used to being called Mrs. Dinozzo." Abby said. And together they made their way over to their friends and family.

PRESENT

Tony was snapped back to the present when Gibbs rushed in. "We got a body out of Norfolk. Hit and run." He said grabbing his gun. "McGee gas the truck. Tony grab the gear." Gibbs said running for the elevator. All the team ran for the elevator as well. Tony smirked yeah they were good together.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**JULY 20TH 12 NOON**

**DINOZZO HOUSE HOLD**

Tony was laying awake on the couch watching tv. Abby had taken Sierra with her to meet Kate Daisy and Annie at some local mall. Which gave Tony time to relax since the hit and run they had had them in 2 different cities. And he didn't feel like it in the first place. He didn't like leaving Abby or Sierra but sometimes work required it. He looked up at the pictures lining the mantel. One was taken with another couple. It was when they went on their Honeymoon.

**FLASHBACK**

**MAY 18TH 10: AN**

**BALTIMORE MD**

Tony and Abby had agreed to go to Maryland for their Honeymoon. Tony wanted to show her some sights and then they would go on to Minnesota. Tony and her were lying on the hotel bed. They had been in Baltimore for about 2 days. "You know I would love to meet your old partner." Abby said rubbing her hand over Tony's stomach.

"Why do you want to meet my old partner?" Tony asked.

"Cause you talked to Kate about him like he was friend of yours. Seems fair I get to meet him. Past meet future sort of thing." Abby said.

Tony laughed. "Past meet the future?" He asked.

"Yeah. You know he's your past. And now since we're married I'm your future." She said.

Tony chuckled and kissed her head. "Alright how about if I see if I can set up a lunch date with him and his partner now?" He asked.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go and take a shower." Abby said and got up off the bed. Tony watched her pick up her clothes and go into the bathroom before he picked up his cell phone and dialed directory for Caleb's number. Caleb Monny was Tony's friend when he was in Baltimore he kept Tony out of trouble.

Tony got the number and dialed the number. "Hello." A voice answered.

"Yes I'm looking for Caleb Monny." Tony said.

"Ok hold on one mind. By the way I'm his wife Elanie." The woman said.

"Oh Elainie I didn't recognize your voice. This is Anthony Dinozzo I worked with Caleb in Baltimore." Tony said.

"Oh Tony. It's so good to hear from you. Hold on let me grab Caleb." She said placing the phone down. A minute and his old buddy was on the line.

"Well I'll be damned. When Elainie came and said you were on the phone I couldn't believe it. How the hell you been doing? Caleb asked.

"Fine buddy. How you holding up?" Tony asked.

"Oh I'm fine. So what are you up to?" Caleb asked.

"Well I'm in Baltimore and I was wondering if we could have lunch together." Tony said.

"Sure we can. How about you meet here at the house with Elainie and me. It ain't hard to set 1 more place." Caleb said.

'Well actually 2 more. I got someone I want you to meet." Tony said.

"Sure. About 1?" Caleb asked.

'Sounds good. We'll be there." Tony said.

"Good. Can't wait to catch up." Caleb said hanging up with Tony.

Abby came out of the bathroom and towel dried her hair and smiled. "Get in touch with him?" She asked slipping into her black clothes.

"I did. We're having lunch with him and his wife at 1. Which gives us. About 2 hours. Think we can go another round?" Tony asked standing up and going to Abby's.

Abby just smiled. "Not for us." She said slinking out of Tony's arms and let him shower.

**1: PM**

**MONNY'S RESIDENCE.**

Tony and Abby pulled up to the residence and got out. Tony interlaced his fingers with Abby's and made his way up the walk. He was about to knock when Caleb opened the door. "Hey there ole buddy." Caleb said giving Tony a manly hug. "And who is this?" Caleb asked.

"This is my wife. Abby." Tony said.

Caleb smirked. 'Well I'll be. It's nice to meet you." Caleb said shaking Abby's hand. "Well come on in." Caleb said moving out of the way. Abby and Tony made their way into the house and Caleb motioned for them to sit on a couch. He took the chair across from them.

'So you finally got yourself hitched." Caleb said smirking.

"Yep I did. Speaking of hitched where is Elainie?" Tony asked.

'Right here." Elainie Monny said entering the room smiling.

"Good god Tony Dinozzo is so good to see you." She said hugging him.

"Hey Elainie." Tony said returning the hug and sitting down beside Abby.

"Honey this is Tony's wife Abby. This is my wife of 15 years Elainie." Caleb said.

"Nice to meet you. Good to see someone finally tamed Tony." Elainie said winking at Tony.

"I don't know about tamed." Abby said.

"Well at least he settled down." Caleb said.

"Hey I woulda settled down with someone." Tony said.

"Oh sure. I mentioned marriage one time you told me you were still too young." Caleb said.

"Well I was. Besides who was the one who kept complaining Marriage was the death of sex." Tony said.

Elainie turned to her husband. "You said that?" She asked.

"No dear. Thanks Tony." He said.

"How's those kids of yours doing?" Tony asked.

"Oh they're fine. At friends houses now. Caroline is a Sophomore in highschool. And Thomas is going into college next year." Caleb said.

"Thomas would come with Caleb most of the time and he would always want to sit in the car on my lap." Tony told Abby.

"He would cry most of the time when Tony would go to leave." Caleb said.

"Ohh sounds like you had yourself a little fan." Abby said.

"Tony was there when Thomas won his softball game. Thomas ran straight to Tony." Elainie said.

"Yeah made me look like a fool." Caleb said smirking.

"Oh come on big guy he knew I was only gonna be there for a while." Tony said.

"So Tony Caleb said something about you working at NCIS. How do you like that?" Elainie asked.

"It's cool. Our boss is a bit of a hard ass. But he's ok." Tony said.

Abby smiled. "He did give us a week off for our honeymoon." She said.

"Yeah. He ain't so bad after all." Tony said.

"When did you guys get married?" Caleb asked.

"Saturday." Abby said.

"Oh well you certainly are indeed newlyweds. Well Elainie is lunch ready?" Caleb asked.

She nodded. "Right this way." Elainie said.

PRESENT

Tony smirked. The 4 adults had gotten together later on in the week and had promised to keep in touch. Tony was startled when a little body snuggled up to his side. He smirked at Sierra. "I take it you are a tired little girl?" Tony asked.

Sierra nodded her head. "Mommy and Aunt Kate and Aunt Annie made me try on all the dresses for a flower girl." Sierra said.

Abby who was standing at the end of the couch smirked. "It wasn't that bad Si. Besides you got to go and see animals at the zoo." Abby said.

"Did you go to the zoo?" Tony asked.

"Yes I did. I got to see Lions and Tigers and Bears." She said.

"Oh my." Tony said getting a giggle out of the little girl. When Sierra could appreciate the movie Tony had gotten the Wizard of Oz and watched it with her.

"Why don't you go and slip on your dress and model it for daddy." Abby said. Sierra sighed tiredly and walked behind Abby to her room. Tony smiled Sierra got tired a lot easily these days. No warning. After a few minutes he heard someone yell. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He hollered back. When Sierra came out of the hall she was wearing a cream colored dress that was just right for her skin tone.

"Oh Si you looked Gorgeous." Tony said.

"Thank you daddy." She said smiling. She turned to Abby. "Can I go take it off now and take a nap?" Sierra asked.

"Sure baby." Abby said following her back into the room. When Sierra came back out she curled up next to Tony and fell fast asleep.

"Weird she never falls asleep that fast." Abby said.

"All that modeling for you and Kate and Annie and Daisy must've worn her out." Tony said stroking Sierra's little arm. He liked when he got time with his daughter.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**JULY 30TH 12 NOON**

**NCIS - BULL PEN**

Tony was looking a report on his desk. Kate was down in Abby's lab helping her on something. McGee and Gibbs were at their desks doing their jobs. Tony on the other hand was thinking of his and Abby's baby girl. Her health wasn't good. And tomorrow they were taking her to the doctors office. Tony was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang. "Agent Dinozzo." He said.

"I need you Tony." Kate said.

'Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Just come down to Abby's lab." Kate said hanging up. Tony hung up and went towards the elevator not knowing that McGee and Gibbs was on his heels.

**ABBY'S LAB**

Tony came off the elevator to see Abby squatting beside the cot she kept in the lab. "Hey hon what's wrong?" Tony asked coming up behind her.

"She just says it hurts." Abby said rubbing Sierra's hand.

"Daddy?" Sierra asked in a tiny voice.

"Hey baby girl. What's wrong with daddy's girl?" Tony asked squatting beside Abby.

"It hurts daddy." Sierra said trying not to cry.

"I bet it does. Hey Tim could you run get Ducky for us?" Tony asked. Tim nodded and made way out of the lab.

"Hey Si can you tell daddy where it hurts?" Tony asked.

"It hurts to potty." She said crying.

Ducky came in with Tim behind him. "Abby Tony what seems to be the trouble?" Ducky asked.

"Sierra started saying it hurt to go to the bathroom." Abby said.

"It does. Well let's see can I check you out Princess Sisi?" Ducky asked. Sierra nodded her head and allowed the medical examiner to check her out.

Once finished Ducky stood up. "If I was you guys I would get her to Bethesda quickly. It's my best guess one of her kidney's is shutting down." Ducky said. Abby sucked in a gasp and looked over to their ill daughter laying playing some sort of hand game with Tim McGee.

"I'll go grab the car." Kate said running.

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL ER WAITING ROOM**

Tony was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room and Abby was being held loosely in his arms. His mind wandered back to the day she told him he was gonna be a daddy.

**FLASHBACK**

**MAY 15TH **

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Tony was sitting at his desk watching his watch waiting 12 noon to come up. Kate smirked at him. "Waiting for the lunch hour to tell her Happy Anniversary?" She asked.

"Yes I am. I can't believe we've married a year." Tony said.

'Time flies when you're having fun." Kate said with a smirk on her face.

"You should know March was your anniversary." Gibbs said coming into the office area.

"Yeah so Tony what do you have planned for tonight?" Kate asked.

"I'm taking her out to dinner. And we might go see a movie see what she wants to do." Tony said. McGee came up followed by Abby.

"What have you 2 got?" Gibbs asked.

McGee looked worried. "Nothing boss. The computer don't have nothing on it." He said sitting down at his desk.

Gibbs turned his look to Abby. "So Abs what are you doing up here if you don't have anything." Gibbs asked.

Abby smiled. "Oh I have something. Just not for you." She said walking over to Tony.

"Happy Anniversary." She said leaning over his desk and kissing him .

"Mm. Happy Anniversary you beat me to it." Tony said smirking.

"Oh? What were you gonna do?" Abby asked.

"He was gonna get back to work if he wants to keep his job." Gibbs said gruffly.

"Gibbs!" Abby whined.

Tony smirked. "Go ahead and get back to work. We'll have our own little celebration later." Tony said kissing her one more time.

"Fine." Abby said moving back towards the elevator glaring at Gibbs.

"Oh and Gibbs. He best not be working late today." Abby said walking into the elevator.

**6: PM**

**DINOZZO RESIDENCE**

Abby and Tony had gotten ready for their 8 o'clock reservations when someone came knocking on the door. "Who could that be." Abby asked stepping into the foyer in a black dress and matching shoes.

"I don't know. I got an idea let's open it and see." Tony said smirking at her while opening the door. To reveal Kate and Gerald. "Kate what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

'Well me and Gerald wanted to celebrate your anniversary. And knowing you Tony you probably forgot to make reservations. So we made reservations at our favorite Restaurant." Kate said.

"Awww thanks you guys." Abby said hugging them.

"But first." Kate said coming in and hugging Tony. "We gotcha something." Kate said handing Abby a small box.

"You guys didn't have to." Tony said while Abby opened the box to reveal a picture frame.

"Oh it's gorgeous." Abby said.

"We thought you could put your wedding picture it in." Kate said.

Just then the doorbell chimed again. "Who in the world." Tony said.

"Let me get it." Gerald said moving to the foyer. Michael and Annie were at the door. "Hey Gerald good to see you." Michael said They made their way back into the living room.

"Hey Lil bro." Michael said.

"Hey" Tony said getting up hugging Annie and his brother.

"Me and Gerald thought you 2 wouldn't mind 4 extras helping you celebrate." Kate said.

Abby smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Kate said.

"Well I have a present for Tony. But it won't be here for a while." Abby said.

Tony pouted. "How long is a while?" He asked.

"About 8 ½ months." Abby said a smile creeping on her face. Kate and Annie just held their smiles.

Tony didn't get it at first. "What could possibly take that long to get here?" Tony asked confused.

Michael leaned over him. "Think about it." He said.

Tony thought about it but still didn't get it. "Sorry I'm still confused." He said.

Abby laughed a little. 'And you're an investigator for Gibbs. Hold on." She said moving up stairs to their bathroom. She came back with a small box.

"Open this." She said.

Tony opened the box to reveal the pregnancy test strip and a teddy bear. Tony gasped. "Abby what is this?" He asked.

"It looks to be a pregnancy test. And it seems it's positive." She said beaming.

"It's yours?" Tony asked hope growing in him.

Abby nodded. "I took it about a month ago. I just waited for our anniversary cause I thought it would be a good gift." She said.

Tony smiled. "I'm gonna be a daddy." Tony said amazed.

"Congratulations Lil brother. Your life won't be the same." Michael said getting a elbow in the ribs from Annie.

"It'll be better." Annie said.

"You bet it will. With Abby's brains and some of my good looks. This baby is perfect." Tony said.

Abby smiled. 'So you're not mad I waited?" She asked.

"No I am not mad. I just can't believe it." Tony said. Kate smiled and leaned into Gerald arms. She watched her partner and best friend kiss and smiled.

**10: PM**

Everyone had a good time at dinner. Michael and Annie had to get back to Maggie. They wanted Tony to tell her she was gonna get a cousin. Gerald and Kate had help clean up after the cake and ice cream. Now Tony and Abby lay in bed relaxing. Tony still couldn't believe that in 8 ½ months he was gonna be a father. "I just can't believe this. Your pregnant with my baby." Tony said placing his hand on Abby's stomach.

"Well believe it Sweetie. Cause this little angel will be here before we know it." Abby said.

Tony smiled up at her. "I love you so much. And I promise I'll take care of this little one with everything I got." Tony said.

Abby leaned down and captured his lips. "I know. Come on me and your baby need some rest before we have Gibbs barking at us." Abby said and rolled over.

PRESENT

Tony was brought out of his thoughts when Abby stood at the doctor coming out. "How is our baby?" Abby asked.

"I'm sorry but Doctor Mallard is right. One of her kidney's is shutting down." The doctor said. Abby started sobbing. Tony guided her to the nearest chair and sat her down.

"Doctor what can we do?" Tony asked.

"Well the first logical thing for us Doctors to do is start her on a medication that might help her kidneys. And clean em out. If that don't work. Then you and your wife and immediate family friends need to be tested for a kidney transplant." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Ducky said.

Tony sat down and pulled Abby into a hug. "I can't lose her Tony." Abby said sobbing.

"I know I can't either. And we won't. You heard the doctor they're gonna clean her kidney's out and see how that works." Tony said.

Gibbs stood watching the couple console each other he walked over to Ducky. "How bad is this?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"It's bad. I'm afraid little Sierra's kidneys might all together fail." Ducky said.

"I need to see her Tony." Abby said.

"Alright. Let me go ask if we can go back." Tony stood and walked out of the room down the hall. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was sick. Sick enough that she might need a new kidney.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**JULY 31st 5: PM**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL -PEDIATRICS UNIT**

Tony sat on the chair beside Sierra's crib. She was on dialysis and tomorrow she was scheduled to go in and have her kidney's cleaned out see if it would help. He took her little hand and held it. He couldn't believe his daughter was this sick. Gibbs and McGee had gone back to the office to finish the paper work. Kate had gone home to Gerald. And Ducky was staying at the hospital to over see Sierra's care. Tony smirked at the squabble him and the attending got into. Ducky stated he was that girls Adopted grandfather and he was staying with her parents. Abby was sitting beside him leaning her head on his shoulder. Tony's mind wandered back to the day he had to laugh at Abby for smart mouthing McGee. Course it was the same day he himself had to throw her to the ground.

**FLASHBACK**

**SEPTEMBER 12TH MIDNIGHT**

**NCIS - ABBY'S LAB**

Abby was standing in the lab working on a bullet comparison. Gibbs had came in and let it slip that Tony had been shot at and was ok but it still made her worry. Which found her where she was while Tony was watching her work. He walked in and just smiled to himself. Even 5 months pregnant she was still sexy as ever. Even if she thought she was whale. "Got time to run these for me Abs?" Tony asked quietly. When she turned around his heart sank a little. He seen the tear stains on her cheek and walked beside her and smirked.

"Never in a million years would I have thought a woman would cry over me." Tony said jokingly.

Abby just hugged him close to her. "I was scared." She said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to call you before Gibbs but he beat me to it." Tony said kissing her forehead.

"What have you got for me?" Abby asked. Tony noticed a laser light on her skull and pulled her down just as gun shots were heard shattering the glass. After a few minutes of silence Tony dragged Abby over too a counter that was safely out from in front of the window.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah fine." Abby said a little bit shocked.

"You sure?" Tony asked placing his hand on her stomach and rubbing lightly.

"Yes Tony I am fine. We're both fine." Abby said nodding. Just then Kate and Gibbs rushed in with McGee.

"Where'd the shot come from?" Gibbs asked.

"Through the window." Tony said pointing the window out.

"Are you 2 ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah shaken but fine." Abby said letting Tony pull her up.

"It had to be Ari." McGee said.

"He must've been following Tony. Or was after Abby." Gibbs said.

"Abby you go down to the morgue. You'll be safe down there." Gibbs said.

Abby shook her head. "No. I need to finish this blood analysis." Abby said walking back to her computer. Gibbs looked at Tony giving him the "_Talk sense into her look."_ Tony nodded and walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please go to the morgue." He said kissing her head.

"No Tony this guy is after you. Why should I go down to the morgue and wait and have nothing to do. Up here I have stuff to keep my mind occupied." Abby said.

"Up here you're in danger. The shot would've hit you if I hadn't pulled you to the floor." Tony said finally realizing the reality.

"But..." Abby began to say but Tony cut her off.

"No buts. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you or the baby. You mean too much to me." Tony said.

Abby finally after glaring at the window turned and hugged him. "Fine I'll go. But please be careful. That thing you just said. Goes both ways." Abby said. Tony kissed her on the lips and smirked.

"If you let him get hurt I won't think twice of murdering you Gibbs." Abby said while walking past him to the elevator. Kate and McGee shared a smile.

"I think we need to find this guy before he gets to Tony or my ass is grass and Abby is the lawn mower." Gibbs said.

**SEPTEMBER 20TH **

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

It had been 2 weeks since that incident with the man shooting at Tony. They had caught him but not before he had tried another attempt. One that almost took Tony out. Abby when she found out went ballistic. Which Gibbs expected from her. Now they were investigating the murder of a girl on the beach during spring break. Gibbs smirked at what he had seen Tony do when McGee mention something about the pretty girls on the beach. "Probie have some respect. They're mom's and dads probably would not like you gawking at their children." Tony said.

"Scared Abby would skin you alive Dinozzo?" Kate asked.

"Of course. " Tony said. Tony and McGee had printed the bathroom and now they were in Abby's lab finding out what the wax on the board was.

"Alright Abs what have you got?" Gibbs asked.

"The wax you and Tony found was wax that women put on to keep the bikini's in place." Abby said.

'What about the prints in the restroom?" Kate asked.

"Most of them are partials." Abby said clicking on a link.

"All of em?" McGee asked.

"No McGee during the middle I got tired and said screw it." Abby said.

"Wait if all of the partials then how did she got there?" Tony asked defusing the argument between his pregnant and hormonal wife and friend.

"I didn't say they were all partials oh handsome husband of mine. There was one. And this is who it belongs to." She said pulling up the profile of the guy. Tony just smirked at her.

**PRESENT**

Tony jumped slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Michael standing behind him. "Kate called and told us what happened. How is the little one?" Mike asked.

"She's holding her own." Tony said.

"We came as soon as we heard. Annie is out with Maggie." Mike said.

"Ok." Tony said looking at his daughter sadly. She had a tube in her arm to keep her hydrated. Michael noticed his little brother and touched his shoulder.

"Come on you ain't gonna do her no good if you pass out from not eating." He said leading Tony out of the room. Abby adjusted herself on the couch that was in the corner and rested.

"We'll bring something back for Abby." Michael said. Tony nodded and followed his brother. He looked back at his daughter and sighed. Sometimes life through you too many curves.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**JULY 31ST 6: PM**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL - CAFETERIA**

Michael and Tony were sitting at a table drinking sludge the call coffee and eating apple pie. "Did they say how long before they know if the kidney clean out will work?" Michael asked.

"Probably a day or so see if her bladder restores it self. If not she goes on a donor list." Tony said looking into his coffee. "I've sat in this cafeteria too many times." Tony said sighing.

"You mean with Abby?" Michael asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I still can't believe it's only been about 2 months since she was in here. Hard to imagine." Tony said.

Michael smirked. "Remember the thanksgiving before Sierra was born?" Michael asked.

"When Abby walked in pregnant while Dad and you were talking?" Tony asked smiling at the memory.

"Yeah. I thought dad would have a heart attack." Michael laughed remembering.

**FLASHBACK**

**NOVEMBER 20TH 7: PM**

**PHILADELPHIA -DINOZZO MANSION**

Abby and Tony had decided to go to Philadelphia to spend Thanksgiving with Edward along with Michael Annie and Maggie. The aunts and uncles would come later in the week. Abby and Tony drove seeing as flying would've been hard on Abby at 6 ½ months along. When they got there Michael and Annie rushed out and hugged em. Annie hugged Abby. "How you feeling?" Annie asked.

"Tired. But fine. Little one is doing kick boxing in there tho." Abby said rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Oh trust me Maggie did that for the last 3 months." Annie said. Tony and Michael laughed at their wives who automatically turned on them glaring.

"You 2 think it's funny. We can easily make it possible for you to feel pain." Abby said. Michael and Tony swallowed and held up their hands.

"No ma'am we'll be good." Michael said.

"Good. Come on in. Edward has set up the guest room." Annie said then amended it.

"Well he had the maid do it." Annie said.

"That sounds like him." Tony said walking up beside Abby letting her hold his arm and walk up the narrow stairs.

"When we get inside you go on and get in the bed that way you're well rested for tomorrow." Tony said.

"Sounds good." Abby said her head already drooping onto his shoulder.

"Annie why don't you keep Abby company while me and Tony talk with Edward for a while." Michael suggested.

"If it's alright with Abby." Annie said looking at the slightly younger woman leaning heavily on her own husband.

"If you don't mind me falling to sleep. Then I don't mind." Abby said.

Annie smirked. "I don't mind." Annie said.

**NOVEMBER 21ST 8: AM**

**DINOZZO MANSION - DINING ROOM**

Tony and Michael along with Annie were sitting at the dining table eating eggs and bacon. Edward came in and smiled at the trio. "My ain't this a nice surprise. It's ashame your wife couldn't be here Anthony." Edward said.. The trio shared a smile.

"Why mr. Dinozzo I'm right behind you." Abby said smirking at the surprised face on her father in laws face.

"Morning." Tony said stepping around Edward and kissing Abby on the lips.

"Morning." Abby said.

"Come on over Abby breakfast is ready." Annie said. Abby and Tony made their way over. Edward finally noticed Abby's stomach and gaped. Michael and Annie hid their smiles behind coffee cups.

"Ummm Anthony when were you gonna tell me the news?" Edward asked.

"What news?" Tony asked handing Abby a plate of food.

"About the new addition to the family." Edward said.

"Oh. Well I figured Michael or Annie mentioned it." Tony said.

"No they didn't. I see it might be soon." Edward said.

"Late January early February." Abby said.

"Do you know what you're having?" Edward asked.

"Every time we went to have sonogram the baby is hiding in that area." Tony said.

"I see. Have you picked out names?" Edward asked.

"We picked out a few. But we're gonna wait til it's born to narrow it down." Abby said.

Edward nodded. "Excuse me I have to take care of some business." He said getting up and walking out of the room. Tony linked his fingers with Abby's.

"That went well." Michael said. Everyone laughed.

**NOVEMBER 23RD 7: PM**

**DINOZZO MANSION - LIVING ROOM**

Tonight they were having a Thanksgiving party. Edward had invited most of all the family and his co workers. Along with their families. Edward walked over to where Tony was standing talking with an old high school friend. "Can I speak with you?" Edward asked.

"Excuse me." Tony said moving to follow Edward toward his study.

"Why didn't you tell me that your wife was pregnant?" Edward asked.

"Cause I didn't think I needed your permission to get her pregnant." Tony said.

'Don't be smart with me. You know I didn't like her from the get go. But you decided to marry her just to spite me." Edward said.

"I married her cause I love her. Just like you loved mom. And how Michael loves Annie. I love Abby the same way." Tony said.

"Oh please she acts like an over grown kid." Edward said.

"She may act like it but have you ever seen me. I act the same way at work. Want me to tell you a little of what we've been through. A few months ago she and me both were shot at by a terrorist." Tony said.

"So what you want me to give her a medal?" Edward asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. I just want you to accept her. She may be different. But come January or whenever she'll give birth to your grandchild. If you want to be apart of that baby's life you have to accept it's mother first. My wife." Tony said getting up and leaving the room. Leaving Edward to think.

**PRESENT**

Michael was shocked at his father. "You mean to tell me he thought you married Abby to spite him?" Michael asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"I knew words were said just didn't know what." Michael said.

"Well now you know. I wouldn't ask him for anything." Tony said. Annie came in with a very pale Abby.

"Any word?" Tony asked.

Abby shook her head. "No. Annie made me come down with her." Abby said sitting down in the chair next to Tony.

Tony wrapped his arm around her. "Good thing you were looking pale." He said kissing her head.

"What are we gonna do if she needs a transplant?" Abby asked.

"We get tested along with Gibbs Kate Ducky Gerald and McGee. Michael and Annie will get tested as well. If by chance we all don't match then she'll be put on a list. And we hope she makes it to get one." Tony said. Abby Michael and Annie all nodded at Tony's word. Each thinking the same thing.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**AUGUST 1ST 9: AM**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL- PEDS WAITING ROOM**

Tony and Abby were sitting in the waiting room. Sierra had been taken into the OR at 8:30 for her to have the kidneys cleaned out. Tony couldn't get the image of his baby girl being rolled away into that cold sterile room out of his head. He nearly jumped out of the chair when Gibbs and McGee touched him. "Whoa sorry didn't mean to startle you." McGee said.

"It's ok. I was miles away." Tony said.

"Kate you stay with Abby. I'm taking Tony down to the cafeteria." Gibbs said. Kate nodded.

"Come on Dinozzo. Let's get you out of this waiting room. You ain't doing your wife or daughter any good." Gibbs said. McGee stood up and helped Gibbs usher Tony out.

**CAFETERIA**

Gibbs and Tony sat down at a table and was sipping coffee. "They say how long it would take?" Gibbs asked.

"Surgery should take about 2 hours. Hour and a half to go barring no complications." Tony said.

"Stop watching your watch. It'll make the time pass slower." Gibbs said.

"Can't help it. Damn it what did we do wrong." Tony asked.

"You did nothing wrong Tony. Sierra had the misfortune of getting an infection." Gibbs said.

"Why her? Why can't I have gotten it spare the child." Tony said

"I don't know. I asked myself that when my daughter died." Gibbs said.

"Did you get an answer?" Tony asked softly.

"No. I just had to keep going. Like you're gonna have to do cause Tony Sierra ain't dead. She's very sick. And yes it's gonna be hard on you guys but you guys will get through it. You've got all of the teams support." Gibbs said.

McGee came and sat down with the other men. "Remember when you and Abby found out it was gonna be a girl?" McGee asked.

Tony smirked. "Yeah I do. That was one terrific day. I think I scared Abby when I got real quiet in the doctor's office." Tony said smirking.

**FLASHBACK**

**DECEMBER 15TH 10: AM**

**NCIS -BULL PEN**

Tony was sitting at his desk typing a report when a 7 month pregnant Abby came up. "Hey you ready?" Abby asked.

Tony nodded. "Sure am." He said standing and grabbing his coat.

"Where you 2 love birds off to?" Kate asked from her desk.

"Doctor's appointment. Hopefully we'll find out if we're having a daughter or Son today." Abby said.

"Ohhh please let me know if I have a niece or nephew to spoil." Kate said.

"We will." Tony said walking around taking Abby's hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure am let's roll." Abby said.

**11: AM**

**DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

Abby was in the exam room in a gown. Tony was beside her smiling. "I hope we find out the sex today." He said.

"Me too. It'll help us narrow the names down." Abby said.

"You still want it to be named Anthony Jr if it's a boy?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Something to carry on the Dinozzo name." Abby said.

"Whatever that name means." Tony said.

"It means that this baby will be strong and wise just like it's daddy." Abby said. Tony was gonna respond but the doctor came in.

"Hi Mr. Mrs. Dinozzo." He said.

"Hi Doctor Truman." Abby said.

"How you doing today?" He asked.

"About as good as can be expected." She said.

"Alright well let's see if the little one will show us if it's boy or girl." He said. Abby nodded and with help from Tony laid back on the table and squirmed when the gel hit her bare stomach.

"Sorry they need to invent an warmer for this stuff." He said.

"They sure do." She said.

Tony smirked. "Maybe while on maternity leave you and McGee can cook something up." Tony said. The doctor smiled and placed the wand on the gelled area of Abby's stomach.

"There's the head and listen to the heart beat." He said. Tony looked at the monitor and sucked in a breath.

"And from the look of things I think the baby is being cooperative today. Wanna know what you're having." He asked.

"We sure do." Tony said in a choked voice.

"Alright. Looks in February you'll be welcoming a baby Girl." He said. Abby and Tony both gasped.

"A girl?" Tony asked still a little shocked.

"Yep. You want copies?" He asked while wiping Abby's stomach off.

"Please about 10 copies." Tony said helping Abby sit up.

The doctor nodded. "They'll be at the front desk when you make your next appointment. Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." Abby said finally finding her voice. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

"A girl." Tony said again facing Abby.

"Are you mad you're not getting a son?" Abby asked.

Tony framed her face and looked her in the eyes. "I'm happy whatever we have. Cause I'm having it with the woman I love more than life itself." Tony said leaning in and kissing Abby on the lips.

"Besides I didn't want another male Dinozzo running around for my dad to try to sink his claws into." Tony said handing Abby her coat.

"Come on I know a slew of Aunts and Uncles ready to know what the baby is." Tony said taking her hand.

**NOON**

**NCIS - LUNCH ROOM**

Gibbs Kate Gerald Ducky and McGee were all sitting around a table when Abby and Tony came in. "Hey guys. How'd the doctor's visit go?" Kate asked.

"Fine." Abby said easing herself into the chair Tony pulled out for her.

"So out with it what's the sex?" Gibbs said.

"Can you stand a little Abby running around?" Tony asked smiling.

"It's a girl?" Kate asked smiling broadly.

"Sure is. Come February our little princess will be born." Abby said rubbing her belly.

"You guys owe me twenty bucks." McGee said to Ducky and Gerald.

"What you were betting on our baby's sex?" Tony asked. McGee shyly nodded.

Tony smirked. "You shoulda gone for Fifty Probie." Tony said smacking him on the shoulder. McGee and everyone laughed.

**PRESENT**

McGee smiled at the memory along with Tony and Gibbs. But the smiles were short lived when Kate came in. "Doctor is out come on he's waiting for you guys." Kate said. All 3 men jumped up and ran with Kate back to the waiting room. Tony dreading what he had to say.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**AUGUST 1ST 10:30 AM**

**BETHESDA -CAFETERIA**

Tony sat staring into space again. His baby girl was out of surgery and the procedure might work. If it does she'd be fine. If not they would have to all be tested. Tony shut his eyes and looked at the coffee in his hand. Abby was a trooper through it. She was being so strong. But he knew she was at her breaking point. He was startled when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. "You ok?" Kate asked sitting across from him.

Tony shook his head from his thoughts. "I don't honestly know. My baby girl is more or less fighting for her life. And I can't stop it." Tony said.

"It's rough. I know it's gonna be rough for me." Kate said a hint of a smile coming on her face.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked still not getting it.

"I mean in 7 months me and Gerald are gonna be parents. And you are gonna be an Uncle." Kate said smiling.

"Oh Kate that's great. Congratulations. How is Gerald taking it?" Tony asked.

"He's taking it. He's ecstatic." Kate said.

"That's good." Tony said thinking some more.

"You know I still remember the day that Sierra was born." Kate said smiling.

"Yeah hope you actually make it to the hospital before you give birth." Tony said smirking both remembering the birth of the office Angel.

**FLASHBACK**

**FEBRUARY 14TH 9: AM**

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

Abby had fought Tony tooth and nail about her taking maternity leave. And she had won. But Gibbs and the director was another problem. But here she was 2 weeks from her due date and working. She was working a bullet through the system when she heard Gibbs come into the room. "Got anything for us Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Other than a killer back ache and baby on board?" She asked smiling.

"On the case Abs." Gibbs said.

"No nothing on the bullet. The saliva Ducky brought me was our Vics so no match on a suspect." Abby said. Tony who was behind Gibbs touched Abby's shoulder and massaged em for her.

"Oh god that feels good. Too bad my husband doesn't do it as good as you." Abby said.

"Well I aim to please. Too bad my wife ain't as good looking as you." Tony said. Gibbs cell phone rang bout then and he answered it. Tony and Abby watched him while he talked. When he hung up he looked to the couple.

"Found another body. In Fall church." Gibbs said.

"I'll get the truck ready." Tony said.

"K. I'll go let Kate and McGee know." Gibbs said walking past Tony and Abby.

Tony kissed Abby and smiled. "You doing ok?" He asked.

"Yes. For the 100th time I am fine. Me and mini me is fine." Abby said.

"Alright I am just concerned. You should be home with your feet propped up." Tony said.

'Well when we get home I'll do that. And maybe a certain husband of mine will rub em?" Abby asked.

"Oh certainly." Tony said fixing to kiss her when he heard.,

"DINOZZO SOMETIME TODAY." Come from the hall.

"Right after I check on this dead guy." Tony said leaving.

**11: AM**

**NCIS MORGUE**

Ducky was working on his paper work when his phone rang. "Dr. Mallard." Ducky said.

"Ducky. I need your help." Abby said in a panic.

"Abby what seems to be the trouble?" Ducky asked.

"I think my water broke and it hurts Ducky." Abby said.

'Alright hold still. Have you paged Tony?" Ducky asked.

"No him McGee and Kate went to question someone." Abby said,

"Alright I'll be right down." Ducky said hanging up his phone.

**ABBY'S LAB**

Abby was sitting on her stood rubbing her stomach and breathing. "Abigail?" Ducky said.

"In here Ducky." Abby said.

"Let's see if we can get you to the morgue." Ducky said. Abby stood and followed Ducky slowly to the morgue.

**FEDERAL CAR**

Tony was heading back to the office in the blizzard that they were promised. "Man it's cold." Kate said.

"That's what happens in a blizzard." Tony said. At that moment Tony's phone rang. When he fished it out of his pocket he checked the caller Id and was stunned to see Ducky's number. 'Wonder why Ducky is calling me." Tony said to himself.

"Dinozzo." Tony said.

"Anthony glad you answered. Is there any chance you can come back to the Office?" Ducky asked.

"On my way now. Something wrong Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Nothing that won't be fixed soon. See you soon." Ducky said hanging the phone up.

Tony looked at his cell phone and at Kate. "That's weird." Tony said.,

"What?" McGee asked.

"Ducky asked if I was coming back in. Wonder why he wanted to know." Tony said.

"Could it be Abby?" Kate asked.

Tony got a scared look on his face. "No she's not due til the end of this month." Tony said.

"Maybe he just needs to talk to you about some health problem. We'll find out soon enough." Kate said.

**NCIS -DUCKY'S MORGUE**

Abby was laying on Ducky's couch in his office when Ducky said that Tony was coming. "Ducky what did you want to see me about?" Tony asked.

"It seems we have a bit of a problem." Ducky said.

"We do?" Tony asked.

"Yes did you know women can give birth 2 weeks before their due date?" Ducky asked.

Tony got a sinking feeling. "Is Abby in labor?" Tony asked concerned for his wife.

"Indeed she is. Her water broke about 20 minutes ago." Ducky said.

"Where is she?" Tony asked.

"In my office laying down. I need to check her again." Ducky said. Tony followed Ducky into his office and smiled at his wife.

"I hear you're fixing to make me a daddy." Tony said.

"Bet this beats what you had planned for tonight." Abby said.

"You bet it does." Tony said kissing her forehead.

"Abby you're about 3 centimeters." Ducky said. Abby nodded as she felt another contraction coming on.

"Breath through it Baby." Tony said taking her hand.

"Oh you breath." Abby said through gritted teeth.

**BULL PEN**

Kate and McGee were at their desks when Gibbs came in. "Get anything out of the ex marine's partner?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing useful." Kate said.

"Where's Dinozzo at?" Gibbs asked.

"Ducky wanted to see him. Boss." McGee said.

Just then Gibbs desk phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs." Gibbs said.

"Jethro is the roads passable?" Ducky asked.

"I don't think so Duck. Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Seems the newest member of the team wants to make an earlier appearance." Ducky said.

"Abby's in labor?" Gibbs asked getting Kate and McGee's attention.

"She is. About 5 more hours and we should be meeting the newest Dinozzo." Ducky said.

"We'll be down in a minute." Gibbs said hanging his phone up.

"Is Abby in labor Boss?" McGee asked.

"Seems so." Gibbs said standing up and going for the back elevator.

**4 ½ HOURS LATER 3:30 PM**

**NCIS -DUCKY'S MORGUE**

Kate and McGee had covered one of the autopsy tables with 3 sets of blankets and had a couple pillows up on it. "Tables ready Ducky." Kate said coming back into the office where a panting Abby was coming out of a painful contraction.

"Tony carry her to the table and lay her down." Gibbs said.

"Got it. Come on Baby let's get you on the table so we can meet our baby soon." Tony said standing and scooping Abby into his arms.

"Tony it hurts. Make it stop." Abby said in a exhausted voice.

"I wish I could sweetie. But soon it'll all be over cause we'll meet our daughter." Tony said laying Abby down.

"Oh god not another one." Abby said seeking out Tony's hand.

"Alright Tony get behind her and help her sit up. Kate can you help Coach her?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure can. Tony wanna move." Kate asked smirking.

"Oh right." Tony said getting behind Abby and getting where she could lean on him.

"Alright Abby on the next contraction I want you to push." Ducky said.

"Alright push Abby come on keep going." Ducky said.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Abby I can see the head. Keep up the good work." Ducky said.

"One good push and the head will be out." Ducky said. Abby bared down and gave it her all.

'Alright stop let me get the cord out from around her neck." Ducky said.

Abby laid her head against Tony's chest and closed her eyes resting for the rest of the adventure of birthing her child into the world.

'Alright Abby I need to do it again. 3 more good pushes and you'll get to meet your daughter." Ducky said.

"Alright Abby push." Gibbs said. Abby bared down hard as she could and the next thing she felt was the baby going out of her.

"It's a girl." Ducky said. Abby and Tony both cried of joy when they heard the wail of their daughter.

**8: PM **

**BETHESDA -MATERNITY WARD**

Tony and Abby were cooing over their new baby girl. Tony leaned over and kissed Abby on the lips. "Thank you." He said.

"What for?" Abby asked.

"For giving me this beautiful baby." Tony said having to wipe tears from his face.

"Oh well then I need to be thanking you." Abby said smirking.

"You both need to thank me. For not firing you both." Gibbs coming into the room followed by McGee Kate and Ducky. Kate walked straight over and put an arm around Abby and hugged her.

"Well guys what is the newest addition to this dysfunctional families name?" McGee asked. Tony and Abby both looked up and smiled at each other.

"Well in honor of her hopefully God mother. We'd like you to meet Sierra Caitlin Dinozzo." Tony said smirking at his partner.

"You mean you guys want me to be this little girls Godmother?" Kate asked.

"Of course Kate. You've been our best friend since you came on board the team. We trust you with our baby's life." Abby said.

Kate hugged her. "I'd be honored." Kate said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Did you call your family Tony?" Ducky asked.

"I called Michael and he was overjoyed. Annie was in the back ground screaming." Tony said.

"When are they coming to meet their new niece?" McGee asked.

"Probably tomorrow." Tony said.

"Happy Valentines day." Gibbs said.

"Yeah Happy Valentine's day everyone." Abby said. And the family was complete.

**PRESENT DAY**

Tony smiled softly. "She gave me the best gift that year." Tony said.

"She gave us all someone to love." Tony said smiling when he seen Abby come into the room.

"I wonder where you 2 got off to." She said sitting down.

"Si still asleep?" Tony asked.

"Yeah doctor said that she would be out of it." Abby said.

"I think I'm gonna go save McGee from getting beat by Gibbs." Kate said getting to her feet and leaving the Cafeteria. Abby looked at Tony.

Tony catching her eye looked down. "What?" Tony asked.

"Just looking at my Husband who I love more than life itself." Abby said.

Tony smiled and tears ran down his eyes. "I'm sorry Abby. Sorry for not being there for you when you need me most." Tony said.

Abby held his face so she could wipe the tears away. "No need to be sorry. You've been there. I'm sorry that I didn't see you needed to cry sooner than I did. It took Ducky telling me to come make sure you were ok." Abby said pulling Tony into a hug.

"Let it out baby it's ok." Abby said soothingly.

Tony did just that cried til he had no more tears. "I love you and Sierra so much." Tony said through his hiccup sobs.

"We know and we love you." Abby said.

"Come on I wanna see our girl." Tony said standing up and taking Abby's hand in his.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**DEC 31ST 11: PM**

**DINOZZO HOUSE**

**5 MONTHS LATER**

Tony stood next to the kitchen door watching the friends. Abby who was holding a drowsy Si was swaying with her in her arms. The surgery had worked and Sierra was recouping. Kate who was beside em was rubbing her protruding belly. At 7 ½ months pregnant she was radiant. She was on maternity leave and causing everyone grief. McGee and Daisy had gotten married only at a later date. Due to Sierra's surgery they had to move it to October. But Daisy was ok with it. Michael and Annie were standing with them as well. Annie hadn't told Michael the good news yet. But come August he was gonna be a daddy again. Jethro Gibbs was standing laughing at something Ducky said. Tony smirked. The 2 had finally gotten together. Right after McGee and Daisy's wedding. Tony smirked and went and joined the group. "Here let me take this pretty little girl." Tony said taking Si out of Abby's arms.

"Daddy? Tell me a story about me." Si said. Ever since her kidney problems Tony or Abby had been telling her stories about her infancy. They started with her birth and the other night told her how they almost lost her to a mad man.

"Hmm what story can I tel you. I think we're all storied out." Tony said.

Kate piped up. "I got one. Can I?" Kate asked.

"Sure. Why don't we all sit down and listen." Abby said. Everyone took seats around the living room. Michael and Annie on the couch with Maggie between em. Tim and Daisy on the floor in front of the fire place. Abby and Tony on the love seat with Sierra in Tony's lap. Kate was sitting in the rocking chair and Gerald was in front of her on the floor. Gibbs was sitting on the arm of the arm chair Ducky was in.

"Alright it all started the New years eve after you were born. You 10 months old." Kate said

walking back in time.

**FLASHBACK**

**NEW YEARS EVE AFTER SIERRA WAS BORN**

Kate was watching the baby crawl around the floor. It had been about 2 months since the crook had taken her and they had to find her. Which made Tony a grouch to be around. She could understand she loved the baby as much as the rest of them. "Enjoying yourself?" Tony asked startling her.

"Yes I am. What about you?" Kate asked.

"Absolutely. Seems everyone else is too." Tony said.

"Look at Sierra." Kate said seeing Si crawling to Gibbs.

"Going to Uncle Gibbs." Tony said smirking.

"Think he will ever find Love?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. Don't really think of it. He mite. Or he mite just stay single and go from one girl to another." Tony said.

"Like we all thought you were gonna do." Kate said smirking.

"But I did change." Tony said.

"Yes you did. Abby brought the adult out in you." Kate said.

"I think Sierra did that." Tony said watching his daughter play with Gibbs.

**NEW YEARS EVE 11:59**

Everyone was standing with glasses in their hands. "10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 HAPPY NEW YEARS." Everyone shouted. Everyone kissed their mates and drank champagne. Kate was the one who looked over to where Sierra had been asleep on the couch but all she saw was the baby standing flat footed on the floor in front of it. Kate nudged Tony and pointed to the infant. Tony who turned and seen his daughter nudged Abby and pointed to their daughter. All the rest of the group caught the parents gaze at their daughter and looked. "Is she gonna walk?" Kate asked Tony.

"It would be cool. It'd be her first steps." Tony said quietly. And that's when Sierra did it she took her first shaky step towards the group. Tony reached his hand around Abby and covered her mouth before she could squeal.

"See if she walks a little more." Tony said. And sure enough Sierra took 5 consecutive steps in a row.

"That's my girl." Tony said squatting and picking her up.

"You did it Si. You walked." Tony said throwing her high in the air. Sierra who was giggling clapped her hands.

"Yay Si." Abby said taking her and kissing her chubby face. Tony smiled and hugged em both.

"Now this is a New Years Celebration." Tim said.

"It sure is." Tony said kissing Abby's head.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"So I walked right after New years?" Sierra asked.

"You sure did. And you've been running away from me ever since." Abby said.

"I have?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah straight to your daddy." Abby said wrapping her arms around Tony's mid section. Everyone laughed.

Annie cleared her throat. 'Well I have an announcement." She said. Kate Daisy and Abby all smiled at each other.

"Come August we'll have another member of the family." Annie said.

Michael who finally got it smiled widely. "You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes. About 2 months." Annie said smiling at him. Michael leaned over and kissed her passionately. Tony smiled at his brother being so excited. Tony raised his glass when he heard Keith Urban "Making memories of us." On the radio.

"I wanna make a toast." Tony said. Everyone raised there glasses. Kate handed Sierra her sippy cup.

"To Memories. The best and the worst." Tony said.

"To memories." Everyone said. Tony smiled Memories were what he had.

END

Thank you for the reviews. When my other stories are semi completed I'll come back and write a sequel. But until write some Tony./Abby stories they're not enough of em.

Jennifer


End file.
